


The (Mis)Adventures of Lee Dongmin

by TaeTaes_Abs (Linxe_Termoil)



Series: Adventures in Time Series [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Dongmin|Cha Eunwoo, Bottom Moon Bin, Bottom Park Minhyuk|Rocky, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Idol Exploration, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Stop, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Lee Dongmin|Cha Eunwoo, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Jimin, Top Park Minhyuk|Rocky, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxe_Termoil/pseuds/TaeTaes_Abs
Summary: With a sigh, Dongmin sat down in the only available spot near his band-mates. Bin's lap. He leaned back and closed his eyes, head resting in the crook between Bin's shoulder and neck as he breathed in the younger boy's scent, his unease and disbelief fading away as the heady smell that was Bin lingered in his nostrils. He focused on the fact that he was in Bin's lap!Dongmin did not know what was going on, but he knew that whatever it was, it was not real.For one thing, Bin would never let Dongmin sit in his lap. Not even in his wildest dreams. Dongmin wiggled in Bin's lap, attempting to make himself comfortable. Definitely not in his wildest dreams.Dongmin froze. Is that what was going on? He was having a dream?





	1. Innocent and Naive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trilluvium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilluvium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somewhere Close to Reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222388) by [Trilluvium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilluvium/pseuds/Trilluvium). 



> Explicit content. Stop right now if you do not wish to read it. 
> 
> Dubious consent because of the whole dream/time stop issue going on throughout this story. I'm mostly posting this because I'm curious as to what kind of response it will receive and I need to practice writing smut. Right now this is porn without plot, though that may change. I have a few ideas for a proper plot while keeping the same smut theme going throughout the story. 
> 
> I came up with this idea after reading Somewhere Close to Reality by Trilluvium, a BTS idol-verse story. If you are a fan of Kookie and like smut, I highly recommend reading it. After getting Trilluvium's consent (though I'm sure this is not the first time stop/dream story to ever be written, hers was the first story I ever read that had anything like it as a plot), I decided to write and post this. 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts and or kudos. Have ideas or pairings about who you would like to see, please, leave me a comment. Right now I am not planning on having just Astro members appear in Dongmin's dreams. This could very well change. Depends on how involved I feel like getting in this dream-verse.

"I'm naive and Innocent?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Dongmin kept the smile on his face as he watched the comments from fans scroll up his telephone screen. He was trying to not let the tiredness he was feeling show through, tried not to squirm in his seat as the V Live broadcast continued on into the night. Tried not to curse at the fact that none of the other members were there to help support him reach out to the fans in an effort to become more personable. He wished they were, though. After all the success BTS had in garnering support across various social media platforms, you would think his members would realize they should be doing the same. After all, without fans, they were nothing.

Feeling the sting in his eyes, knowing the burden was becoming almost too much, Dongmin ended the V Live shortly there after and quickly glanced at the clock. This time he did curse, seeing as he was only going to get a couple hours of sleep, at most. He banged his head on the desk and left it there, eyes closing with the small amount of pain, unaware as time passed and he fell asleep, just wishing...

* * *

"I'm sorry, hyungnim. I really didn't mean to fall asleep in the office. It was an accident. Really! I won't let it happen again! Hyung? Hyung! I'm so--"

Ahead of him, Seo Kang Jun came to a halt and turned on his heel in the nearly empty hallway, a mix of frustration and something else that Dongmin could not identify on his face.

"Don't be sorry toward me, Dongmin. Be sorry toward your fans and band-mates! I'm not your manager. I get that you're tired, that every day you come up short on sleep, that you never have enough time to do the things you need and want to do! If I could give you that time, I would!" Kangjun shook his head, facial features softening to allow Dongmin to see how tired he himself was. Dongmins' stomach fluttered with nerves, uncertainty and anxiousness. _Why did he have to inconvenience his hyung by falling asleep at the office?_

The butterflies in his stomach only increased as Kangjun approached  him. His hand came up. Dongmin flinched, though he tried to hide it. Kangjun looked surprised, than a little bit upset and a tad bit angry. Dongmin opened his mouth to apologize. Kangjun settled his hand on Dongmin's shoulder and squeezed it, gentle.

"Go use the restroom, Dongmin. Get yourself together. Being a few more minutes late won't make much difference. I'll wait for you here."

Dongmin hesitated, than nodded as Kangjun released his shoulder and turned him toward the restroom they were standing next too. Dongmin scurried through the door, grateful to note that it was empty, the hum of a fluorescent light that needed replacing and the drip. drop. drip. drop. of a leaky faucet the only noises to be heard in the sizable room. Making his way to a bathroom stall, he locked himself in and sank to the floor with his back and head against the wall.

He closed his eyes, breathed in, breathed out; in, out, in out, just as he had been taught, the anxiety that had been pooling in the pits of his stomach dissipating with each breath, the weariness he was feeling increasing until once more he found himself sleeping in a spot he really should not be sleeping in.

* * *

 

It was the silence marred by the banging of the bathroom door that startled Dongmin awake. He sat up straight from where he had been lying down, eyes wide and feeling strangely refreshed, as if he had been sleeping for a long time. His fingers spasmed, clutching at a piece of paper that had been neatly folded and placed in his hand. With a groan at the slight ache in his back and neck, Dongmin struggled to sit up. He clutched at the toilet and wall to stand up, confused. His pants were pooled around his knees. His dick, achingly hard and leaking pre-cum, was strangely slick and completely moist. With a huff of embarrassment, Dongmin tucked himself back in and used the waist-band of his boxer-briefs to hold his dick in place against his stomach, the upper third of his dick still sticking out of the top of his waistband and just up past his belly button.

 _Wish I had time to take care of this not so small problem,_ he thought to himself as he pulled up his pants, leaving his shirt untucked. Dongmin snorted at the thought that it would be nice to hear from someone else (anyone, really) that he had a big dick, even as reality crashed in on him. He was pretty sure _he had not gone to sleep like that!_ Had a fan snuck in and, upon finding him in that state, molested him? Had pictures been taken?

Dongmin shoved the piece of paper into his back pocket; nervous, scared and feeling really embarrassed all over again, he ran to the bathroom door and pulled it open. "Hyung--"

He came to a quick stop, his head knocking into Kangjun's fist as he did so. His hyung swayed with the slight force of their collision. Dongmin reacted by grabbing at his hyung to steady him. "I'm sorry hyung, I didn't mean--"

Dongmin stopped talking, the _weirdness_ of the situation registering in his brain as Kangjun remained silent and unmoving; nary a blink or change in facial expression, as if the man was frozen.

"Hyung?"

Dongmin waved his hand in front of Kangjun's face. Nothing, not even a blink. He stepped back. It gave him the creeps. A shudder racked his body, even as his mind raced. Was this a joke? A hidden prank cam, perhaps? Had his hyung been replaced with a doll or a wax replica? Gathering his courage, Dongmin reached out and poked Kang Jun's chin with his finger-tip, jumping as he did so _for no good reason!_ Nothing happened, not even a blink or a flinch from Kangjun.

Dongmin left his finger in place, stroking the stubble on his hyung's chin, dick twitching uncomfortably against his stomach as he did so. The detail and feel of the stubble on his hyung's chin was just...

"Incredible!" Dongmin breathed out.

Still sure that he was on a hidden camera, Dongmin side-stepped his hyung and stepped into the hallway, looking both directions. He chose to go further into the building, stopping at each familiar face he came across, reading contracts, scripts and printouts on the first few people that he poked and prodded, looking for a reaction; or anything, really. He stuck to the guys, afraid if he poked and prodded at any of the women that he would be slapped with a sexual-harassment charge before he could explain himself.

Each body was the same, in a certain way. There was no reaction to his presence or anything he did. None, whatsoever. They were all amazingly life-like as well, from chin stubble to the toupee on one man's head. It really was the most incredible thing Dongmin had ever seen or witnessed in his life. It was also the worst, and it was really freaking him out. Sure now that he was hallucinating, Dongmin went from door to door until he found himself in the catch-all room for all the male idols and their entourage; the unnatural silence here more chilling than it had been any where else so far in the building.

Dongmin knew from experience that having this many boys in one room and keeping every single one of them quieter than a mouse on the prowl was impossible. There was nary a rustle of fabric moving against fabric. But what really clenched it for him was the foam cup hanging in mid-air, a panicked expression on a boys face as he seemed to be desperately reaching for it; streams of sugary, water-downed syrup were also hanging in the air, ready to mix with the carpet and the crotch of someones' pants. Dongmin gracelessly sat down, his knees giving out at the sight as his mind raced and than stopped.

"Your manager is going to really not appreciate that," Dongmin stated, than snorted in disbelief. Here he was having some sort of really weird dream and the first thing he does is berate someone for spilling soda?

Feeling his dick, softened from the lack of hand-wrist action, slip back into his pants, Dongmin stood back up. He grabbed the foam cup and righted it, surprised at the resistance he felt as he scooped the soda water out of thin air. He set the cup down on a table out of the boys reach, still unable to believe it. Here he was having what could possibly be the greatest dream or hallucination ever and rather than doing anything spectacular, he was cleaning things up so a boy he did not know would not get soda on his pants. If Bin and the others could see him, they would probably laugh at him. Dongmin knew he was, on the inside, anyway.

He wandered further into the room until he found what he had originally been coming here for. The rest of Astro, in various states of dress and some of them stressed out, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by. He studied each of them in turn. Rocky looked bored, his hair, along with Jinjin and Myungjun, were being tended to by their hair dressers. Sanha was in a half-state of dress, his long limbs frozen in the process of trying to pull a shirt on over his head.

Dongmin sighed, sympathetic to the boys' plight. Sanha's height and long limbs were definitely not working in the boys favor, though he was sure the gangly, awkward boy would grow to be a beautiful, graceful man someday.

Dongmin patted the boy on the shoulder. "It's okay, Sanha. I still love you, even if you are an ugly duckling."

With a sigh, Dongmin sat down in the only available spot near his band-mates. Bin's lap. He leaned back and closed his eyes, head resting in the crook between Bin's shoulder and neck as he breathed in the younger boy's scent, his unease and disbelief fading away as the heady smell that was Bin lingered in his nostrils. His dick, having gone soft, once more began to wake up in his pants, rather aggressively too, it seemed, as it began to ache with a fervor Dongmin had never felt before. He pushed the thought aside, and instead focused on the fact that _he_ was in Bin's _lap!_

Dongmin did not know what was going on, but he knew that whatever it was, it was not real.

For one thing, Bin would _never_ let Dongmin sit in his lap. Not even in his wildest dreams. Dongmin wiggled in Bin's lap, attempting to make himself comfortable. Definitely not in his wildest dreams.

Dongmin froze. Is that what was going on? He was having a dream?

He wiggled some more, not impressed with whatever it was dream-Bin had in his pocket that was making it impossible for Dongmin to get comfortable. Dongmin sighed. If this was a dream, it was the most ridiculous dream he had ever had. For one thing, he had never had to walk around and search for people he knew before. Especially the object of his many and numerous fantasies. _T_ _hey were usually right there, where he needed them to be!_ Wriggling some more, he realized that they were usually in far less clothes, there was usually _almost_ never an audience, and his dreams usually were not as vivid.

Fed up with whatever it was Bin had in his pocket, Dongmin stood up and turned to face the frozen boy, his dick at full mast and rearing to go. "Yah! You're my dream, you don't get to reject my affection here, too!" Dongmin yelled, berating the younger man, before laughing at himself and the fact that he was now lecturing dream-Bin about rejecting him. Yes, accepting the fact that this was a dream, for young Dongmin, was the most plausible route. There was just no other explanation.

Dongmin hesitated a moment, than finally reached out and grasped the front of Bin's pants, patting the younger boy down until he found what had been poking him in the rear. Fingers tracing the outline slowly, noting how long and cylindrical it was, and the way it tapered off at the end had Dongmin freezing, fingers staying in place as a sudden giggle escaped him; he realized now what it was that had been poking him in the rear.

"Now this is more like it," he breathed out, a thrilling rush coursing through his veins as he gently groped Bin's dick through his jeans, rubbing slightly at the flesh.

Dongmin sank to his knees, a breath of gratification leaving him as he thanked the stars above for granting him such a sweet, sweet dream. He only hoped reality would stay away long enough to let him finish this dream, seeing as every other time he had a dream involving Bin (or anyone, really), something or someone happened to come along that would force him awake. Yes, Dongmin got cock-blocked even in his own dreams. Dongmin snorted. His life was just so horrible.

Internally bemoaning the fact that he was probably about to wake up any second now, Dongmin reached out with nervous, shaking fingers and grasped hold of Bin's belt, undoing it before fumbling with the button on his pants. It took three tries before he managed to get the button undone. His fingers were shaking even harder when he got Bin's zipper down, that feeling of gratification turning to one of elation. It was all Dongmin could do to not break out and sing praises to God and all the angels above; for this is the point in his dreams where he usually woke up.

Unfortunately, because he usually woke up just before getting to first base with Bin (or, once again, anyone, for that matter), Dongmin hesitated, not quite sure what to do next. Did he just stick his hands down the boys pants and go to town on his dick by giving the boy a hand-job? Or should he act like he was at supper and Bin's dick was the main dish. He swallowed the saliva pooling into his mouth at the thought. He _really_ wanted to blow Bin.

He just did not know how. He had never done it, or anything like it, before, to anyone. Dongmin sighed. He was such a loser. Faced with the dilemma about what to do to Bin, he idly began tracing the teeth of Bin's zipper with with the tip of his finger, hand going further inward until he was stroking Moon Bin's briefs; the cloth soft beneath his fingers.

Still considering his choices (Hand-job? Blowjob? Maybe just a lick or several, like a child with their favorite lollipop?) Dongmins' fingers trailed upward, over and past the elastic waistband taught against Bin's flat stomach until he encountered smooth skin, distracting Dongmin from his thoughts. Fingers still skimming up and under Bin's shirt, he came to a stop once he encountered the small dip that is Bin's belly-button, exploring the small mass of scar tissue with all its dips and crevices.

While it was not quite an innie, and could not really be classified as an outtie, Dongmin's hand trailed up the smooth, hairless flesh. Bin's abs were not quite as defined as Bin would have liked, but Dongmin was okay with that. He leaned forward and placed a gentle, almost tender kiss against Bin's navel.

"Thank you for being born, Bin," Dongmin whispered, placing another kiss to Bin's abs, this time above and to the left of Bin's umbilicus and on to the small beauty mark barely visible to the naked eye. One would have to get up close and personal to see it, like Dongmin was now. Or just have a really good high resolution camera. His fingers found the dime-sized nub of a nipple. He scratched at it with his fingernail, the soft flesh turning hard and perky beneath his finger.

Dongmin breathily exhaled as he pushed up on Moon Bin's shirt, revealing the expanse of flesh it had been hiding from his gaze. He leaned forward and kissed the small nub, hand trailing over to play with the other nub, equally perky and hard. He gently sucked on the small nub a moment before nipping at it, scraping it with his teeth, the taste and smell of fresh soap and clean boy, deodorant and something else that was all Bin and Bin alone. He pulled back and exhaled on the small nub.

"Sooooo maddening," he groaned, leaning forward to kiss Bin; a vague taste like that of mint beneath his lips. It really was maddening. Dongmin could not take it anymore. He wanted to see Bin naked. All of him, and he wanted to see him naked _right now!_ But more than that, he wanted to explore every inch of the younger boys body, inspect every inch of it with his eyes, mouth and tongue. His dick twitched in agreement.

He stood up and began repositioning Bin every which way he found necessary. Bin's limbs were stiff and flexible, like an overgrown Ken doll as he pushed and pulled at Bin's clothes until the younger man was in nothing but his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. The bulge in his underwear sat prominent beneath the silver cloth. Dongmin unconsciously wiped the drool off his lips.

Leaving Bin in a standing position, Dongmin undid his own pants and released his dick from its cloth prison. He gave it a quick tug, pulling his foreskin over the head of his dick before releasing it. His eyes squeezed shut, breath hitching in his throat at the sensation. Dongmin squeezed his dick tighter as he gave his dick another stroke, and than another. The teasing stroke he had initially started with quickly turned into outright masturbation. He leaned forward, head resting against Bin's chest as he quickened the pace of his stroking. Dongmin wanted to get off, because seriously... Best. Dream. Ever!

But not yet. With a small whimper, Dongmin let go of his dick, his tongue leaving his mouth and trailing down Bin's chest and abs, dipping once more into the crevice of his navel as he sank back down to his knees. He opened his eyes as his mouth came level with the prize. Dongmin hesitated a second as his hands came up and settled on the waistband of Bin's underwear before he slowly began pulling them down his legs. Like a kid unwrapping a present on Christmas morning, Bin's pubic hair was the bowtie. Dongmin leaned forward, breath unsteady, the air passing through his lungs rustling the hair surrounding the base of Bin's dick with each breath that passed in and out of his lungs.

Dongmin shuffled closer, eyes squeezed shut once more has he sniffed the heady scent that was all Bin. The hairs at the base of Bin's dick tickled his nose and mouth as he continued to in hale, wishing momentarily that he had Bin's sense of smell. Lips puckering up, Dongmin _finally_ made first contact with the most intimate parts of Bin's flesh, kissing the base of Bin's dick. Eager and out of patience, Dongmin was the very epitome of that child at Christmas that was no longer willing to wait. Eyes still closed, lips busy making out with dick, marveling at how soft and smooth the skin beneath his lips was, and the smell, oh god that smell, Dongmin pulled Bin's briefs down the rest of the way and promptly squawked.

His eyes opened in disbelief as something heavy, soft and hard at the same time, shot up and slapped him in beneath the chin!

Leaning backward, Dongmin's eyes grew wider. Bin's dick was bigger than a babies arm and far thicker than he had ever imagined it to be.

No longer caring, pretty sure that if this was some horrible trick someone would have stopped him by now, Dongmin did not hesitate to grab hold of Bin's cock. "Bin-ah... you shouldn't hit your hyungs when they're being nice to you," the boy murmured, inspecting Bin's dick for all he was worth. He was pretty sure if he had a magnifying glass, he would have used it.

The head of Bin's dick was about the size of a babies fist alone. The shaft itself, aside from being extremely long, was thicker than that of a beer bottle. What was most surprising for Dongmin was the fact that Bin was circumcised. Even if it did make him cringe (just a bit), Dongmin found it hot, gaze focusing on the barely noticeable circumcision scar that ran the circumference of Bin's dick. He leaned forward and kissed it.

"Perfect," he breathed. Opening his mouth and closing his eyes, Dongmin leaned forward and placed Bin's dick in his mouth, practically inhaling despite the discomfort it caused. He was not on Bin's dick for long, immediately choking and backing off with a sputter.

"Ohmygawd why are you so big?"

Still, it did not stop Dongmin from trying harder. He choked again the next time he put Bin in his mouth but stayed put, trying to gauge how much he could put in his mouth, how much he could not. It was like trying to eat blind, unable to gauge how much was going into his mouth versus how much he could actually put his mouth. Eventually Dongmin gave up and wrapped his non-dominant hand around the base of Bin's dick. He squeezed it, providing some friction to the base as he backed off and sucked on the glans. A string of spittle followed remained attached between Bin's cock and Dongmin's mouth as he backed off momentarily, admiring Bin's dick some more. He could probably wrap another hand and a half, maybe two, around Bin's dick before he had it completely covered.

Momentarily wishing he had something he could measure it with, Dongmin promptly got back to work. Tonguing the urethra, a bit confused by the slight taste filling his taste-buds but unwilling to stop what he was doing, mind focusing long enough to realize it was pre-cum he was tasting on the tip of his tongue. Dongmin kept at it, moving his head back and forth like he had seen in the film Sanha had accidentally rented when they were in LA for KCON.

Chasing after his own release at the same time that he was pleasuring Bin, Dongmin removed his hand from around his shaft and started stroking the boys balls, impressed by how soft and pliant they were as he juggled them in his hands, his mouth the only thing on Bin's dick as he continued to press the issue of taking more and more of Bin down his throat. So focused on chasing after his own pleasure while trying to lodge Bin's dick down his throat, Dongmin forgot about one thing that he should have remembered. Sooner or later, if you keep messing with your own or even another boys dick, you're going to cum. And boy did Bin cum. His dick spasmed in Dongmin's throat and Dongmin choked. It was like someone had upped the power of a water gun to that of a fire-hose and let it loose in Dongmin's mouth. Sputtering, and oddly enough extremely turned on, Dongmin's grip spasming around his own cock, Dongmin came mere seconds after while attempting to swallow the seeds of what could have been Bin's future children.

He barely succeeded in the task. A mixture of cum and saliva trailing down his chin, coughing at the sensation in his throat. Whoever said cum tasted good was a liar, he decided, nose crinkling at the aftertaste left in his mouth. Dongmin pulled off Bin's dick while gasping for breath, elated and sad. Elated because he had finally managed to get Bin off in his dreams, sad because his dream was probably coming to an end, and he was uncertain that he wanted it to end.

At least, not quite yet.

Lee Dongmin would _not_ be Lee Dongmin if he left a mess laying around, and he had indeed left a mess: His own cum was splattered across the carpet and, looking closely enough, he realized he had also gotten it on the couch where Bin had been sitting. Sated and happy, Dongmin happily got up and set about the task of cleaning up the mess he had made. He even dressed Bin, taking his time at the task as he explored Bin's body while doing so. Finger trailing in between that most intimate of places on a man, Dongmin regretfully pulled his finger from where he had stroking in between Bin's butt-cheeks and dutifully pulled the boys underwear up before putting his pants, socks and shoes back on. After he had gotten Bin's shirt on him, Dongmin put the boy in the mostly same position on the couch he had found him in, aware that right now he needed to pee.

Badly.

Giving the couch one last wipe down, Dongmin threw away the paper towels he had been using to clean up his mess and not-quite-skipping, made his way to the closest bathroom. The one Kangjun had left him in.

"Good morning hyung," Dongmin happily chirped, patting Kangjun on the shoulder as he went to past him into the bathroom. He stopped though and turned to face his hyung, studying the older man's face intently before smiling.

Leaning forward, he kissed the man on the lips. "Thanks for being a good hyung. Maybe I'll get to see you in my dreams later?" he asked, before smiling his best smile at the older man. With happy laughter, he turned and went into the bathroom. Tired after all his dream activities, not quite sure he would ever _not_ be tired, Dongmin sat down to pee and than pulled up his pants before sitting back down against the wall. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he did so, aware that he was, once more, falling asleep.

How he so badly wanted _to just sleep_.

* * *

 

 With a banging of the bathroom door opening, Dongmin startled awake.

"Yah, Dongmin-ah, you didn't fall asleep in here, did you? We have to go and get ready!"

Dongmin cleared his throat and leaned forward, blinking a second. Not quite awake yet, he smiled, remembered the dream he had.

Still giddy, Dongmin answered his hyung. "Coming hyung. Sorry."

With a small giggle, Dongmin got up and left the stall, washing his hands and face before he joined his hyung in the hallway.

When they met the boys where Dongmin had strangely dreamt of them being, Dongmin forgot all about it as he was ushered into stage clothes, make-up and hair.

No, his brain was full of lyrics and dance moves now.

If he jerked off to thoughts of Bin and the dream he had had of Bin in the shower later on that night, will, no one else needed to  know.

 

To be continued?

 

Leave a comment, let me know what you think. That will help me decide. Tips and critiques always welcome.


	2. A Rocky Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pounding on the bathroom door greeted Dpongmin as he surfaced into consciousness, head aching along with his ass, back and thighs.  
> "I got the spare key, now move!" someone shouted.
> 
> Dongmin groaned. Even though he was grateful to be alive, he definitely felt like he had never done anything in this life to deserve being found like this.
> 
> Eyes fixating on the door handle in terror, Dongmin managed to scramble to his feet, his back and ass screaming in protest. He shoved the door shut just as it opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extreme smut at its worst (Best?)
> 
> Anyway, you've been warned. Do not proceed if you do not care for that type of thing.
> 
> Sorry for the two week delay. I write this out by hand at work and home when I have nothing to do and than type it on here. It took me three days just to type it up. 
> 
> Im wondering if I should kill it on the descriptions of the sex acts a bit. I mean, we all know what sex is, and I'm pretty sure we know how its done, it's just I have so much fun thinking about it: What would Dongmin do if he was like this, or if that boy was like that, etcetera etcetera etcetera. Also, I think I'm bad at writing sex?
> 
> Eh, I'll think on it, let me know what you think too. See you next chapter!.

Dongmin double-checked that the bathroom door was locked, the shower still running behind him.

"Bin-hyung, it's time to get up!" Minhyuk shouted, footsteps thudding on the floor toward his and Bin's shared bedroom.

Dongmin swallowed. He did not have a lot of time, not with people in the dorm beside himself.

It had been three weeks since his dream about Bin. Eight days since he had seen Bin drop his towel front of him while in their bedroom and he realized that yes, Bin really did have a big dick, though not quite as big as Dongmin remembered it being. Seven days since Dongmin had started using his fingers to play with his asshole, determined that one day he would get a chance to sit on Bin's dick. He had every intention of taking care of his dongsaeng like the good hyung that he was.

With a nervous pent-up feeling of frustration, Dongmin undid the toilet paper holder and pulled the roll of half-used toilet paper off it. He set it down and immediately grabbed the bottle he had set on the bathroom counter. Squirting conditioner in a single, thick straight line along the thin cylindrical tube, Dongmin squatted on the bathroom floor, too annoyed, frustrated and tired to take any sort of time to try and stretch his asshole open with his fingers.

Today was the day. It was now or never. Do or die! He _is_ going to get something up his ass that _was not_ his fingers.

Even if it killed him.

Which it most likely would.

Deeming his make-shift sex toy suitably prepared for his immediate need, Dongmin grasped the tube around the middle and forcefully shoved it into his rectum.

It was like a fire lit up every single nerve-ending in his ass. With a gasp of extreme pain, Dongmin lost his balance and fell backward, intense pain shooting up his back, the back of his neck, head and a hand.

It hurt so bad his vision faded in and out. Someone was shouting, banging on the bathroom door.

Great! His bandmates finding him with a plastic toilet paper holder stuck in his rectum was the last thing he needed. Dongmin wished time would stop.

His vision blacked out completely.

* * *

 

He awoke with a slight headache and a cramped feeling in his butt. Splayed out in an awkward position, Dongmin was surprised he was not in any other pain than what he was in, as he recalled the prior events.

His Dildo!

Dongmin sat up and cringed at the pain. Immediately laying back down, he reached between his legs and felt between his butt cheeks. A gasp escaped him as his prodding pushed the tube further up his butt. Tensing, Dongmin grabbed at the narrow tube barely sticking out of his rectum and pulled it out. His nose wrinkled in disgust. Apparently there were some downsides he had not really known about or suspected when it came to having butt sex.

He should probably do some research, but... some other time.

He dropped the plastic tube on the floor and slowly got on his feet. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his narrow hips and unlocked the door. He should probably reassure his roommates that he was alive and well, no need to check up on him.

_But everything was quiet. Too quiet!_

Rubbing at the back of his head, Dongmin stepped out into the living room and spotted the back of MJ's head standing in the doorway to the room he shared with Jinjin, Sanha and Rocky.

No doubt they were looking for the spare key to the bathroom.

With an embarrassed, shy smile Dongmin called out, "Hey guys? I'm fine! I'll be ready to go in a minute."

Wanting to avoid any embarrassing questions Dongmin quickly retreated to his bedroom. He was not surprised to see Minhyuk still in their room. Bin was awake too, just coming down the ladder, by the look of things. He had one foot poised on the middle rung, one foot on the ground and both hands were gripping the sides of the ladder.

"Hey guys," Dongmin mumbled, impressed with Minhyuk's ability to get Bin out of bed so quickly this morning. Normally it would take at least a good thirty minutes to get Bin up and out of bed. Dongmin doubted he had been out that long. Maybe thirty seconds, at most.

Not thinking too much about it as he moved past the two boys, he opened a dresser drawer to look for clean underwear.

"Shower's free if you need it."

Finding underwear he was sure he had never seen before, grey with red side stripes, Dongmin turned around to ask Bin a question. "Are these yours? I've never seem before. May I wear them?"

No response. In fact, no one had moved at all.

Finding himself facing the usually stoic-faced Minhyuk, Dongmin realized the boy had a thumb pointed over one shoulder, his mouth open as if he had been saying something.

Dropping the pair of underwear he was holding, Dongmin approached the two boys. His fingers poked and prodded at Bin, who was in nothing but his underwear, momentarily before he turned to Minhyuk. Not bothering with poking and prodding at the eighteen year old, Dongmin just studied him. From his eyes, nose and lips, his ears, and the veins clearly visible in his arms. The last thing Dongmin studied was the boys boxers that did very little to hide his pale thights from sight.

There was still no movement from either boy.

Dongmin smiled briefly before a feeling of sadness overcame him. He had not knocked himself unconscious.

Nope, he had straight up died and gone to heaven.

Suddenly giddy with laughter, Dongmin's stomach filled with anticipation. He dropped the towel around his waist and gingerly sat down on his half of the bunk bed, grateful for the first time that he was the hyung and got to choose which half of the bunk bed was his before Bin could.

Sitting down brought him closer to Minhyuk and from here he could see where Minhyuk's muscle shirt was riding up his abs, revealing a soft expanse of skin, a vein visibly running up his six-pack abs. Dongmin smiled at the boy, considering.

"Hey Minhyuk, you're eighteen, right?" Dongmin asked before laughing at himself. He knew perfectly well that Park Minhyuk was legally an adult.

But... Bin was right there too...

"Choices choices choices," Dongmin sing-songed, blushing as he thought hard about who it was he wanted to do. But, faced with two very favorable choices, he could not decide. Well, when in doubt...

_ Coca cola tastes good,  _

_ if it tastes good you eat it again,  _

_ if you eat it again you get a stomache ache,  _

_ lets ask the smart teacher ding dong dang dong  _

And Bin was not it.  


Dongmin dropped his hand into his lap. Minhyuk had won the game. It was settled.

He stood up. Leaning forward and bending down, he gently kissed Minhyuk, a soft peck on the lips. Hands settling around Minhyuk's waist, his thumbs traced the skin just above the elastic waist-band of Minhyuk's boxers. Growing braver, that one quick peck rapidly devolved into a one-sided make-out session as Dongmin explored the younger boys' mouth with his tongue. 

Minhyuk tasted interesting, like mint and cinnamon. Strangely, it fit his personality, cool yet warm when he wanted to be. There were days when Minhyuk was as stone-faced as a mountain and Dongmin could not tell what the younger boy was thinking. He hated those days. Than there were the days he was full of warmth and life, drawing the people around him in like moth to a flame. Dongmin loved those days; the laughter and his smiles. But what he really loved was shy Minhyuk.

He pulled back, hands sliding the rest of the way into the boy's boxers.

"You should smile and laugh more, Minhyuk. You really are a beautiful young man," he whispered breathily. Pushing Minhyuk's boxers off his hips, Dongmin let them slide down the boy's legs and pile around his feet. Dongmin refused to look, though.

He repositioned Minhyuk and pulled the shirt off the boy, let it drop to the ground as he continued to study Minhyuk's face while exploring the rest of the boys' body by touch alone. Fingers roaming from his biceps down to his forearm, he gently traced the protruding veins before moving on, exploring his ribs, nipples and chest.

Dick stirring to life, Dongmin traced a finger down the center ridge between Minhyuk's abs. He took his time exploring, slightly envious of them but, strangely enough, not really jealous. He knew how hard the boy worked to maintain them. Knew all about the physical activities that Minhyuk had been involved in to even get them in the first place, from taekwando to dancing. A healthy diet that mostly consisted of baked chicken breast and steamed kale with the occassional treat mixed in. Between all the dancing and regular exercise the Minhyuk did just to maintain his body image, no, Dongmin could not be jealous of that. 

He sank to his knees and kissed all six of his defined abs. _Thank you for your hard work, Minhyuk,_ he thought to himself, before proceeding to bathe the boy with his tongue, saliva pooling in his mouth.

Worshipping his stomach, paying particular attention to his navel, Dongmin's hands roamed the tiny dancers thighs, loving the feel of them beneath his hands.

He had truly admirable thights. But, who was Dongmin kidding. Everything about Minhyuk was admirable. 

"Good boys and hard workers deserve to be rewarded, don't they?" he asked himself, allowing his eyes to leave the boy's abs and trail downward. He giggled suddenly, his ears warming up.

"Looks like our tiny dancer isn't so tiny after all," he said aloud, sitting on his heels. Minhyuk's dick was not like Dongmin had imagined at all. No, it was quite surprising actually. Smaller than Bin, even smaller than Dongmin, even, and the thickness was certainly nowhere near theirs, he was still a respectable length and thickness. He was definitely going to make someone happy, someday.

Perhaps today, even? Dongmin considered it carefully before nodding to himself. Yes, possibly. But first, he wanted to continue exploring the boy some more.

He figured if he was dying, than he should definitely get as much out of this as he possibly could. Sex was probably not allowed in heaven, after all.

Rearranging Minhyuk's body while on his knees proved to be difficult. Dongmin tried to prevail but gave up, forced to stand in order to rearrange the boy how he wanted him. He eyed his handiwork: Minhyuk was facing the bunk bed, hands gripping the rail of Bin's bunk while leaning slightly forward, his legs splayed. Dongmin ran a hand along his ass, fascinated with how smooth it was.

"Ah, that's right!" He shouted to himself, remembering their other guest. He turned to Bin and smirked, lazily stroked his dick a couple of times. 

"I shouldn't forget about you. Would you like to watch, Bin? Hmm? Maybe," he approached his roommate, a burst of confidence filling him, and lazily ran a finger up Bin's bicep. He leaned forward. "If you're a good boy, I might even let you join in," he whispered into Bin's ear.

He cringed at the sudden line, laughing at himself, unable to believe he had just said that out loud. It sounded like a bad pickup line that would come out of an equally as bad porno.

Come to think of it, it probably did.

He took his time to rearrange Bin and take his clothes off as he did so. Stroking Bin's dick a few times, Dongmin found the hefty weight of it comforting in his hands. Ensuring Bin had a good view, Dongmin dropped to his knees behind Minhyuk. Due to Minhyuk's position, Dongmin had very easy access to his rear end, and he put this to good use. Carefully spreading his cheeks apart, Dongmin took a gentle sniff, eyes visually inspecting Minhyuk's promised land.

He took a breath at seeing how smooth the hole was, nary a hair in place. Tentatively, he leaned forward and hesitated, than finally poked at it with the tip of his tongue before withdrawing, considering.

It was... different. Not bad, like he had expected. To his surprise, Minhyuk smelled clean and even tasted like soap mixed with something else. Strawberries? Roses? Dongmin shook his head at the fact that his taste buds were hallucinating strawberries and roses now, but that's what he was tasting.

He wanted strawberries and whip cream.

Eyes widening at the prospect, Dongmin got up and swiftly but gingerly walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a can of ez-whip from the refrigerator and hobbled back to the bedroom, squirting whip-cream onto the boy's rectum as he resumed his position. 

He dove back in, nose leading the way as he grasped at both cheeks to help spread them even further apart so he could better access Minhyuk's hole with his mouth and tongue, teeth nipping here and there on occassion. Dongmin felt like he was high (not that he knew what being high felt like, except that time he had to have two molars removed and the doctor prescribed him some really strong pain meds), the smell and taste of strawberries and whip cream heavy in his nose and mouth, along with something else. Something that was purely Minhyuk.

Dongmin loved it, from the ridges that comprised that most sensitive bundle of nerves to the smooth, velvety texture that made up the interior wall waiting for him when he (to his surprise) found that he was able to shove his tongue into the boys asshole. It was addicting.

Wiping the spittle from his chin as he pulled back, Dongmin was quick to trail a finger into Minhyuk's ass-crack, feeling his hole with his fingertip. Still wet from Dongmin's ministrations, Dongmin continued to toy with it before poking at it. 

Minhyuk opened easily as his long, thin finger speared the boy right away.

"Oh my god, you're so tight...and _warm!_ " Dongmin moaned out as he experienced a head-rush. His dick twitched, excited with the possibility of invading that tight heat that was all Minhyuk, like his finger was currently doing. He only considered it for half a second before shaking his head. He wanted to, but he wanted something else more.

Knowing what he wanted and what his dick wanted, Dongmin decided to keep going as he was, pulling out long enough to slick up a second finger with his saliva before adding it to Minhyuk's rectum. Minhyuk spasmed around his fingers momentarily, ass-cheeks clenching down like a vice-grip before relaxing and accepting the additional intruder.

Dongmin played with him like this for a while, gently easing two fingers in and out of the boy at a very slow place. He could imagine him, if he was really here, telling him to stop teasing him, but Dongming was unable to stop himself. Even if this was just a dream, or Dongmin lay dying on the bathroom floor with a plastic spring-loaded toilet paper roll holder shoved up his own ass, there was no way he could or would ever be willing to hurt the young man spread out before him.

He added a third finger, fascinated with the way such a tiny opening stretched and accepted the third finger. Ass still tight with the additional finger, Dongmin took his time like he had when he had added the second finger, enjoying the feel and sensation of Minhyuk stretching open. 

It was so incredible it was like Minhyuk was trembling around his hand. Dongmin thought he evoked a particular reaction when his fingers prodded a particularly hard bump inside the boy. His ass clenched up so hard Dongmin thought he broke his fingers. To make sure, Dongmin did it again and again, each poke drawing a tremor out of the boy.

"Found it," Dongmin muttered, laughing breathlessly with realization. He continued playing with his prostrate until a series of hard shudders that Dongmin _did not_ imagine had him pulling out his fingers, afraid he had made Minhyuk come.

He leaned forward so he could side-eye the boys' cock, breathing in relief when he saw no evidence of an orgasm staining his blankets or the floor. 

Just a long trail of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick, a small puddle pooling on the wooden floor. He smiled and turned Minhyuk so he could pull back his prepuce. Leaning in, he cut off the strand of pre-cum hanging in mid-air like an errant spiders' web with the tip of his tongue. 

Following the trail back to its source, Dongmin examined the head of Minhyuk's dick, his foreskin still pulled back, before he leaned in and took a tentative lick. he considered the taste, except there really was not much of a taste at all. It tasted an awful lot like Bin did, really. 

He let go of Minhyuk's cock and watched as his foreskin re-sheathed the glans before leaning back on his heels, hand dropping into his lap where he tugged on his dick a few times, aware of how painfully hard he was. Letting go of his own dick, he played with his balls, breath shuddering at how sensitive he was.

Letting go of his balls, his fingers began wandering until he was able to trace his perineum, encountering the folds of his own anus, a finger tentatively dipping in. He tried to continue his earlier exploration from the bathroom but ended up grimacing in slight pain. His hole was dry and it was rather uncomfortable for him.

He stood up and eyed the two boys, his graceful features shifting into a smile as he eyed Bin. Stiffening his shoulders, he came to attention and returned the salute Bin's toy soldier was giving him. Dropping the salute, Dongmin grabbed Bin's dick and began to stroke it.

"Did you like the show, Bin? Well, sit tight. I mean it, do _not_ go anywhere, or I'll have to punish you. Same goes for you, Rocky!"

Stomach twisting with anticipation, Dongmin walked to the bathroom and scooped up the bottle of conditioner he had been using earlier. He dropped it though as he remembered his earlier fiasco. It was like lightning struck him as he realized that if he had used something a little more appropriate for his horny endeavors, he most likely would not have killed himself. He definitely did _not_ want to find out if he could suffer a death by dick.

On a whim, he reached down and picked up the toilet paper roll holder before making his way to the kitchen. He searched the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. Setting the toilet paper roll holder and bottle of olive oil on his bed, he rearranged Minhyuk so he was flat on his back on the floor. For good measure he set Bin down on the floor as well, his hands propping his torso up and his dick easily accessible.

Laying down on his bed, Dongmin opened the bottle of olive oil and poured some onto his fingers before capping it off and setting it aside but within easy reach.

Ignoring the twinge in his lower back, Dongmin pulled his knees to his chest and promptly shoved a finger up his ass. _Yeah!_ The olive oil definitely worked way better than the conditioner did.

Too desperate and impatient, Dongmin kept his finger in place. He waited a second before pushing in and out of his hole a few times than impatiently added a second finger, back still twinging. He focused on that feeling rather than the painful stretch and burn in his asshole. 

Two fingers in and with only a scant coating of olive oil lubricating his rectum, Dongmin deemed himself ready, too stubborn and desperate to lose his virginity to admit otherwise.

He rolled off the bed and quickly slathered Minhyuk's cock in oil as he crouched over him, poised to sit on his dick in one fell swoop before he froze.

"Ah, Maj-a! Condom!"

A feeling of disappointment swept through him. Dongmin did not own any condoms. The thought of buying them alone made his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Besides, if the managers' or one of his bandmates were to find them...well, Dongmin was pretty sure he would just die. Besides, none of them would leave him alone long enough to _ever use them in real life_ if they did find them. They would watch him like a hawk.

He shuddered at the thought, than pushed it aside, cheering up immediately. "That's right, I'm dying! No need to use one!"

With the fierceness of a boy out to get his cherry popped, Dongmin very slowly squatted until he felt the head of Minhyuk's dick brushing aginst his spincter. Grasping the base of his cock, he positioned it and very slowly took his time trying to broach his ass with it. 

It was a minor gasp of pain that escaped him when the two of them finally connected, Minhyuk's cock spearing into him but not yet fully lodged inside.

It was also not quite what Dongmin had expected it to be, either. It hurt! A lot. Face grimacing in what he was sure was an unflattering look, Dongmin remained squatting above Minhyuk, fully aware of the fact that he was a wuss who, more than anything else in the world, hated pain. He was also aware of just how little of Minhyuk he had actually taken, his hand still toying with what remained of Minhyuk's penis that had yet to meet the insides of his ass.

Only the head had broached him so far. Legs growing tired, he slid down some more, mouth opening and staying that way as he tried to analyze what he was feeling besides pain. Unfortunately, the only conclusion he could reach was that having someone's dick in his ass _hurt like hell_! Maybe he should top, instead?

He shook his head, huffing out a laugh instead. "Gaaawwddd damn Minhyukie, I can definitely say there is at least one part of you that _is not_ small!" he said, still laughing despite the pain.

Once he stopped laughing, he forced more of Minhyuk's dick up his ass. It still was not enough. Placing both hands on Minhyuk's chest for leverage, he pulled himself up some and took a deep breath, re-adjusting the position of his legs. He removed his ha nds and dropped all his weight onto the boy's cock.

The pain had him curling forward until he was face-down in Minhyuk's neck, tears of pain and slight satisfaction leaking from his eyes.

It felt like forever before he felt like moving, and when he did he only sat up, tentatively wiggling his ass around. It was amazing that he felt so full, like he had to take a dump or something. It was also unsettling, still not at all what he had expected.

Pain dissipating, he became braver and wiggled around more, ass clenching sporadically as he adjusted to Minhyuk's dick. With his knees under him, he began to very slowly but surely bounce on Minhyuk's dick. Something strange happened. It felt like there was a tiny creature curling up inside his stomach. While it was not like the earth-shattering, super-nova of an explosion that Dongmin had read about people experiencing when having butt sex, it was still okay, even if it did only feel like he was on a carnival ride. 

Certainly nothing worth writing home to his mama about.

In fact, it was so disappointing that it had him seriously reconsidering his life choices.

Dongmin was not a quitter, though. He bounced more vigorously on Rocky, body adjusting position to keep his balance. This accidental adjustment served its purpose. On one particular down-stroke, Minhyuk's dick angled just so and hit his prostate dead on.

Dongmin's mouth opened even wider: It felt like his eyes popped out of his head, little jolts of electricity warming up his insides. He stayed like that as he continued to bounce a little more enthusiastically, the head of Minhyuk's cock nailing his prostate on every other stroke. It was so good he reconsidered reconsidering his life choices.

It also became too much. For Minhuk, anyway. Just as Dongmin bounced upward with a little more force than necessary, Minhyuk's dick slid out of his ass. Something wet and warm hit the back of Dongmin's balls and ass. It took only a second before he realized Minhyuk was cumming.

Seeing Minhyuk cum like that left him pleased with himself. _He had done that!_ Lee Dongmin, not anyone else, had made the stone-faced boy cum... but still... 

"I wonder if your face would stay emotionless like that in real life?" He asked, panting as he started laughing with glee, disappointment and curiousity.

Curiousity because he really did want to see Minhyuk's _'I'm cumming'_ face. Disappointment because he had been _so_ close to cumming.

He slowly got up and moved around, looking for something to clean himself and Rocky up with. It felt like it would be disrespectful to leave the younger boy with a pool of cum drying on his abs. Stepping backward, he almost tripped.

Barely managing to catch himself on the side of the bed frame, he turned to see Bin still sitting there, dick hard and rearing to go.

"I knew you were my favorite, Binnie!" he shouted at the boy. If Lee Dongmin were a cat, he would have been purring.

 Forgetting all about Minhyuk, Dongmin grabbed the bottle of oil and used it to grease up Bin's cock. He had no doubt in his mind that even though he had just thorougly fucked himself on Minhyuk's happy stick, that he was still not stretched enough to take on Bin mountain.

Squatting, he aimed  Bin's dick at his hole, rubbing the head against his anus a couple of times before he lowered himself onto it. He closed his eyes, wincing at the stretch from the head of Bin's cock alone. He could not wait to find out what it would feel like once he was seated, balls deep, on Bin's dick. Unfortunately, he was not going to get to find out. It felt like the head of Bin's shaft was barely past the inner spincter muscle when warmth flooded his guts, Bin's body twitching beneath his.

"Oh my god, Binnie! Did you just cum inside me?" Dongmin gasped out, hunching forward while his face scrunched up in bliss. The thought of Bin cumming inside him was so hot that his orgrasm him out of nowhere. He came all over Bin's abs.

It was great, but still disappointing, Dongmin thought as he pulled off Bin's dick, ass clenched tightly after he discovered that yes, Bin had indeed cum inside him. He imagined Bin would probably be sad and disappointed as well.

"It's okay, Bin-ah. We'll work on your stamina together," he promised with a quick peck to Bin's lips.

He just hoped that there would be a next time. He was going to heaven, after all. Did they make Bin clones in heaven? He hoped so. He wanted to keep practicing for his next life. Surely he and Bin would meet again.

 Not sure why but obsessed with keeping Bin's semen inside for as long as possible, Dongmin clenched his teeth and cheeks while cleaning up and putting the boys back how he had found them, like they were salsa bottles or a candy bar from the grocery store that he realized too late he could not afford.

Relieved that he was done, Dongmin spotted the toilet paper holder and groaned as he smacked himself in the forehead. Why had he not thought of that? He grabbed it and didn't even bother squatting as he relaxed long enough to shove it in place up his ass, groaning as it brushed against his prostate, his dick twitching at the sensation.

Partially satisfied with his deathly endeavors, Dongmin grabbed up his towel and the olive oil as he awkwardly waddled to the bathroom, his makeshift toy going deeper up his ass and brushing against his prostate with each jarring footstep. His dick was fully hard by the time he made it to his destination.

Laughing at himself and the fact that he had just walked naked throughout the apartment, Dongmin lay on the floor, toes wiggling with anticipation as he stretched out and grabbed hold of his cock, hands still greasy from all the olive oil. It didn't take him long to reach his second orgasm of the day, the back of his head thumping against the floor in ecstacy as he flash-backed to the moment Bin had cum inside of him. Hormones satiated, Dongmin closed his eyes and sank into oblivion, a smile still on his face while he began to dream soft dreams of Bin.

* * *

Pounding on the bathroom door greeted Dpongmin as he surfaced into consciousness, head aching along with his ass, back and thighs. Rolling onto his side, Dongmin was horrified to see a pool of dried semen on his abs even as something shifted inside his rectum as he moved.

"I got the spare key, now move!" someone shouted.

Dongmin groaned. Even though he was grateful to be alive, he definitely felt like he had never done anything in this life to deserve being found like this. At least, not with something shoved up his rectum. He decided to ignore all the times his mother had walked in on him masturbating,  because it just was not the same.

It was also too late to speak up and let them know he was okay, he realized as he heard the door unlock.

Eyes fixating on the door handle in terror, Dongmin managed to scramble to his feet, his back and ass screaming in protest. He shoved the door shut just as it opened.

"D-don't c-come in--" he began to shout, managing to find his voice at last. It didn't matter though. He was shoved backward and out of the way as the door was forced open despite his weight. Seo Kang Jun stumbled into the bathroom, eyes widening as he saw the state Dongmin was in. Dongmin blushed at seeing his roommates behind the older man trying to peer into the bathroom.

Dongmin screamed like a girl.

"Oh shit! I'm--"

Kang Jun grabbed the door and moved out of the way as he tried to shut the door, forcefully pushing at Bin to get him out into the hallway. It didn't do any good. Bin ducked beneath Kang-Jun's arms and managed to push the door shut at the same time with his feet, like he was a wizard or something. Dongmin would have normally been impressed but, nope, not today.

"--sorry!"

"Are you okay?" Bin asked, a hint of laughter in his voice as he took in the state Dongmin was in. Kang Jun heard it and hit him for it. It just reaffirmed what Dongmin had always known: Seo Kang Jun was definitely his favorite hyung.

Just not right now.

Stomach cramping up at that moment, Dongmin's eyes widened in horror as his body forcefully expelled the makeshift dildo that had been crammed inside his rectum. It hit the floor with a thud, drawing the attention of two pairs of eyes.

Dongmin's face heated up. He felt like he was going to spontaneously combust from the embarrassment... or maybe just burst into tears.

That second one sounded like a good idea.

"Oh god," Kang Jun breathed, face turning as red as Dongmin's felt. He grabbed Bin and turned him so he was looking at the door. He was kind enough to follow suit a second later.

"Uhm," Bin mumbled, "are you okay? They said they heard you f-fall." He stuttered at the last second.  Dongmin could only imagine what was going through his brain at the moment.

Dongmin took it, no matter how unlikely it was.

"My back, head and thighs hurt! I inconvently landed on the toilet paper holder and got it stuck up my butt! Do you really think I'm alright? Idiot!" He shrieked, trying to maintain a reasonable level of calm as he engaged full on actor mode.

"S-sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Sorry!" Bin squeaked.

"Right," Kang Jun mumbled, "uhm--"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bin asked

"No I don't want to talk about it! Oh my gawd!"

"Okay, enough you two. Dongmin, why don't you stay home today. Bin, go get ready. We're running behind. You really need to start getting up earlier."

"But hyung-"

"Now Bin-ah."

"Nyeh."

Dongmin collapsed to the ground when they left. He didn't leave the safety of the bathroom until he heard them leave the apartment.

* * *

 

He was asleep when they got back, only becoming aware of something in bed with him when he stirred in the middle of the night. Feeling the rustle of a paper bag brought him fully awake, and curious, he turned on his bedside lamp and opened the bag that had been neatly folded over so one could not see the contents it held.

What he found had him turning even redder than he had been earlier that morning. Yesterday morning?

Lube.

Condoms.

A book on gay sex.

A dildo.

He panicked and threw the bag under his bed, unable to believe what he was seeing.

He was going to kill Kang-Jun. Or Bin.

Because Lee Dongmin was definitely not gay.

Nope. Not gay at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've changed the ending because it was just getting too long. There was supposed to be more Woo on Bin action but I was already 12 pages in and I thought... I will never get this posted if I do that too, so, I didn't. Which, I'm okay with. For Eunwoo, Bin's dick is like climbing Mt. Everest, or something. It's like the Dick of all Dicks, not just anyone can board that train. No idea which Mountain will be conquered next. Stay tuned.
> 
> 코카콜라 맛있다, 맛있으면 또먹지, 또먹으면 배탈나, 척척박사님께 물어봅시다 딩동댕동  
> romanization: coca cola mat it dah, mat it uh myun ddo muk gee, ddo muk uh myun bae tal nah, chuk chuk bak sah neem ggeh mool uh bop shi dah ding dong dang dong is the Korean Version of Eenie Meenie Miney Mo. Translation above. Information provided by https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20120408152935AATNkNn
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos, thanks.


	3. A Born Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of the three boys Dongmin had been thinking about fled his mind at the sight that greeted him in the mirror. Jeon Jungkook, Bangtan Seonyandang's Golden Maknae!
> 
> Dongmin took back every single mean thing he had just thought about his mind and dick not knowing what it was that he wanted.
> 
> Bin would be so upset if he knew Dongmin was having dreams about his future husband. (Bin's words, not his own.) Dongmin pushed down the ugly feeling of jealousy that reared its head at the memory of that particular conversation. Of course, Bin had been talking in his sleep, but still.
> 
> Dongmin was pretty sure he had just scored big time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, explicit sex ahead. Stop now if you do not wish to read things like this. 
> 
> Not Beta'd or proof-read. I corrected minor mistakes that were obvious, but as I'm rushing to get this out today and I have to work in an hour and a half (and go get my paycheck) I haven't had time to read through it. Feel free to point out mistakes. Thanks. 
> 
> Also, the plot thickens. The question: Is This A Dream, or Not A Dream, will finally be answered.

Dongmin groaned as he stretched, eyes on the clock. It was five a.m. on a Saturday morning and he really wished he was in bed, but he wasn't. He hadn't been in bed at five a.m. on a Saturday since September, when he had taken over as MC for Music Core, and while a small part of him resented this fact (Oh how he envied Moon Bin and how he got to sleep in) a larger part of him was extremely grateful for the work and opportunity that he had been given.

He just wished he could have had a few more hours of sleep.

Yawning, he took a moment to eye the roster of guests for today's show. His eyes lit up; he immediately felt like he had just drunk six pots of coffee. Bangtan Sonyeondan was on the roster for today's show. Bin was going to be  _sooooo_ jealous.

"Dongmin-ah, you're up!"

"Nyeh," he answered, smiling at the stylist who had called out to him. He took his seat, eyes closing in bliss as she massaged his scalp while combing her fingers through his hair.

It was relaxing enough that he began dozing off despite the noisy module's housing other groups of idols or idols who had managed to release a solo album, all of whom felt like they should take _now_ to practice their lines.

* * *

It was his dick, hard and uncomfortably angled in his pants, that woke him up. It seemed like barely a second passed and Dongmin knew instantly that he was having _that_ weird dream again. His stylist was frozen in the process of reaching for a bottle on the table.

Neither Bin nor Minhyuk was in sight, which was slightly disappointing. Dongming figured his dick and his mind would at least know whom it was, as it were, that he wanted to be dreaming about. (Yes, it had taken him awhile to reconcile himself to the fact that he wanted not just one, but two, boys.)

Especially because he had been avoiding the two boys since his last dream. Well, kind of. He couldn't really look Minhyuk in the eyes without thinking about sitting on his dick all over again.

As for Bin, well, after the whole bathroom incident, he had just avoided him, period. He was too afraid that Bin would want to talk about what he had seen.

And it sucked. He missed Bin. A lot. 

Kang Jun wasn't any better, but at least it was somewhat easier to avoid him, even if he had been starting to act more and more like he was their manager lately. At least he didn't actually _live_ with them.

Thoughts of the three boys Dongmin had been thinking about fled his mind at the sight that greeted him in the mirror. Jeon Jungkook, Bangtan Seonyandang's Golden Maknae!

Dongmin took back every single mean thing he had just thought about his mind and dick not knowing what it was that he wanted.

Bin would be so upset if he knew Dongmin was having dreams about his future husband. (Bin's words, not his own.) Dongmin pushed down the ugly feeling of jealousy that reared its head at the memory of that particular conversation. Of course, Bin had been talking in his sleep, but still.

Dongmin was pretty sure he had just _scored_ big time!

But, something was different about this dream. While he could _tell_ it was a dream, he also knew that no matter what, the stylist and other people in the room were not going to move. He also knew that he could move, if he wanted too. That was the normal part.

What was not normal was the fact that Jeon Jungkook _himself_ was moving in his dream. _What the fuck!_

Dongmin stayed still, his vision blurring over slightly for a second before clearing as the maknae entered the room, curiosity and another emotion Dongmin could not make out written on his face.

He found it fascinating, the way the younger man looked around the room, taking in everything and everyone, like a timid rabbit expecting to be jumped any moment.

He spotted the moment Jungkook saw him in the mirror. That timid look on his face disappeared, only to be replaced why one that Dongmin could only describe as being, well, _flirtatious,_ seductive, even.

"Thank god!" Jungkook breathed out. "I thought I was never going to find anyone to play with! And you, sir, look like you would be very fun to play with!" Jungkook, well, _purred._ Dongmin found himself becoming slightly concerned as the younger boy approached him. He didn't move though, deciding that if the boy did anything too concerning, then he would move, or say something.

Jungkook touched his shoulder and spun him about in his chair. Dongmin should have flinched when Jungkook's head unexpectedly approached his, but he didn't. It was weird, as if his body was anchored in place.

"Jungkook! What are you doing?" a voice hissed, followed by Kim Taehyung coming into the cubicle. Dongmin, being the timid, anxious person that he usually was, should have jumped. He did not.

"You escaped, hyung?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised Jimin's still trapped, though. He's the strongest of us three, after all."

Jungkook shrugged, apparently unconcerned.

_What the hell is going on?_

Jungkook's face came closer, his eyes intent as he studied Dongmin up close.

"Kookie--"

"He really is pretty, hyung," Jungkook breathed out. Dongmin wanted to scoff. He _is not_ pretty! He's handsome, damn it! He did not.

"Really?" Taehyung pouted. "I'm a bit hurt."

"Don't worry hyung. You're still my favorite."

Jungkook's hand trailed down Dongmin's shoulder and over his pectoral muscles as Taehyung came closer, head popping in right next to Jungkook's.

It was disconcerting, uncomfortable even, as the two men studied him. Taehyung's face broke out into that boxy grin Dongmin was only ever familiar with from when he watched them on t.v., V Live, or Youtube. It was even more beautiful, even slightly breath-taking, from up close.

"You're right _._ He is pretty," Taehyung admitted, his hand coming up and coming through Dongmin's hair. _Okay,_ Dongmin thought, happiness bursting in his chest at Taehyung's words.

_I'm pretty._

_Oh so pretty._

_I feel pretty and witty and bright!_

_And I pity_

_any girl who isn't me tonight!_

"Such a pretty boy. Would you like to be _my_ pretty boy, Dongminnie?" Taehyung asked, dropping all formalities.

_Yes_ , Dongmin thought, he would very much like to be Taehyung's pretty boy. Forget Moon Bin.

"Hey, I found him first! Go play with Jiminie-hyung or something," Jungkook objected with no heat. His big, large hands roamed down Dongmin's pecs and onto his abs.

"Why? He's got enough holes for the both of us. We can share him," Taehyung retorted.

_Yes, please!_

Taehyung grabbed the chair Dongmin was in and dragged it away from the table, Jungkook and his stylist.

A sound escaped Jungkook's mouth, like he was objecting to the loss of a new toy.

"She's too close. How should we do this? On all fours, his back, or perhaps leave him in the chair?"

_Do what? All three, please!_ Dongmin silently requested, not quite sure what he was agreeing too, but having a very hopeful idea.

"Hyung, we don't even know that he's gay. He may not take too kindly to having a dick or two in his ass, much less having a sore butt all day. We would, like, break him, or something."

Dongmin mentally froze. A dick _or two_ in _his_ ass. Was such a thing even possible!

"Don't ruin the fun, Kookie. He won't even know. Time has stopped. We'll be in and out before he even knows we were there."

Wait, what? Was time stopped? That was impossible. Everyone knew time _did not_ just stop. It was infinite, no beginning, no end. More importantly, it was constantly flowing.

"That's another thing, hyung. If you didn't stop time, and I didn't stop time, and Jiminie hyung is still trapped, he couldn't have stopped time, then who stopped time? Also, do we even have enough time to get off?" Jungkook asked. "How would we explain what it is we're doing exactly if time starts up and we're found balls deep inside him?"

_Don't worry, I'll think of something!_ Dongmin thought at the younger man. _Now please fuck me._

Taehyung shrugged and moved away, but not very far. He began taking off his clothes. "Maybe I'll be balls deep in his mouth if that happens. Who knows. But time's a-wastin', Kookie, and I want to get off."

"But--"

_Stop arguing and fuck me...ehr, please?_

"I'll stop it again, Kookie, just like I did that time you lost control when you were riding Yoongi-hyung. Don't worry about it."

Jungkook laughed. "The look on his face when he came too and saw me riding his dick, though. That was daebak!"

"Time's wasting, Kookie."

Jungkook stood up, appearing to relax at the memory he and Taehyung had just inadvertently shared with Dongmin. Dongmin wasn't so sure he liked the boys in his dream talking about other guys, as if he wasn't even there. It felt an awful lot like rejection, in a way.

Jungkook began removing his clothes.

At that point doubt hit Dongmin like a freight train, his anxiety levels suddenly sky-rocketing. Should he put a stop to this? He felt like he could, if he really wanted too. He was not sure how he knew that, but he had no doubt in his mind that he could do it.

Buuuuutttt, its Jungkook and Taehyung. Did he really want to put a stop to this dream?

_Nooooooo_ , his mind and body screamed at him. His dick twitched against his will in his pants.

His body made the decision for him. He decided to wait, focused on Taehyung as he peeled away layer after layer of clothes, revealing a golden expanse of skin. If Dongmin could drool, he would have been doing so. Anticipation coiled in his stomach, overriding the anxiety he had been feeling.

Jungkook was just as bad. He wasted no time in taking off his clothes and dumping them on the floor. It left Dongmin cringing internally. he wanted to scold the younger man until he picked up his clothes and neatly folded them.

He didn't though. Instead, he just hoped the two boys weren't as sloppy in bed or on the floor or chair. Wherever it was they ended up doing it. But what he really wanted was for them to _slow down and take their freaking time!_ It was a tad irritating to have two perfect bodies standing before him and he couldn't admire them. Especially when Jungkook lifted his shirt and revealed his abs.

It was nothing but regret that Dongmin felt when they, sadly, did not slow down. Dongmin wondered if he could coerce them into a private strip show in his next dream. He was pretty sure he would be seeing them again. He hoped

They didn't, though, much to his regret. Nor did they waste any time in removing his clothes.

He was left feeling rather insulted when Jungkook started laughing.

"Tighty-whities, Dongmin?" Jungkook asked with a scoff. His hand trailed over the waistband of his underwear before sliding over the front of his crotch, groping him. "What are you? A child?" he continued, ridiculing Dongmin's choice of underwear.

_What's wrong with my underwear?_

"You don't feel little, though," Jungkook breathed as he stopped groping him and started stroking his dick beneath the fabric of his underwear. Without warning, he dropped to his knees and shoved his mouth and nose into Dongmin's crotch, inhaling deeply before exhaling. The warm air made Dongmin's spine tingle with pleasure. The boner Dongmin had lost while waiting for them to strip began to chub back up again.

"You're such a kinky shit, Kookie."

"No kink shaming, hyung," Jungkook murmured, voice muffled by the fabric of Dongmin's underwear.

Taehyung shrugged and dropped his underwear, dick fully hard as he stepped up to Dongmin. Dongmin barely got a glimpse of it as his head was turned and his mouth pried open. Taehyung wasted no time in shoving his cock into the root, pulling back out and then thrusting back in. The weight of Taehyung's meat was heavy on Dongmin's tongue.

Dongmin wondered why he wasn't gagging. He could feel the head of Taehyung's dick hitting the back of his throat, all while leaving plenty of room on Taehyung's jerky stick to spare. He definitely should have been gagging, but he wasn't.

It was...well, incredible, really. Dongmin's unease dissipated and he mentally relaxed, just allowed himself to enjoy the way Taehyung was pounding into his throat.

"How is he, hyung?"

"About as well as could be expected, considering he isn't really participating. But _damn_ , he looks good with my dick in his mouth," Taehyung moaned out. Dongmin could just imagine him with his head thrown back, mouth agape with pleasure. It sent tingles fluttering through his stomach.

"You're gonna cum too soon again if you keep going like that, hyung," Jungkook said. He pulled the waistband of Dongmin's underwear down past his balls. Apparently that was all the concern he was going to show for his hyung.

Dongmin mentally choked when Jungkook grabbed the base of his dick and slid it into his mouth, wishing he could see what was going on even as the wet warmth startled Dongmin. He just about mentally died when he felt Jungkook's lips hit the base of his dick.

Dongmin had never been blown before, much less deep-throated. _It was incredible!_ He wasn't going to last like this, either.

Jungkook must have sensed that he was about to cum, or he just wanted to torture Dongmin. He choked and pulled off Dongmin's cock, coughing.

"What's wrong, Kookie?" Taehyung asked, laughing as he continued to move Dongmin's head along his cock. "Too much dick for you to handle?"

Jungkook scoffed. "Please, his dick is so tiny Jimin could handle it," Jungkook shot back before doing back down on Dongmin again, as if to prove a point.

It was bullshit, and Dongmin knew it. He _did not_ have a small dick.

"Kookie, his dick looks bigger than yours," Taehyung answered, coming to Dongmin's defense.

Dongmin became curious. He hadn't seen Jungkook's dick yet. The man had still been wearing his underwear the last Dongmin had seen of him.

"Whose bigger than Kookie?" a third voice asked. Dongmin didn't have to see the body (his eyes were focused on Taehyung's belly-button. It was cute) to recognize Park Jimin's voice.

 "Cha Eun Woo," Jungkook replied, frustrating Dongmin to no end when he pulled off his dick with a lewd _pop!_

"Lee Dong Min," Taehyung replied at the same time.

"You two are nuts. We should not be messing with him."

"Time's ticking, Jiminie," Taehyung informed him, rather matter-of-factly, his fingers pulling lightly at Dongmin's hair as he continued to face-fuck him. It was... good.

"Got room for me?"

"You can fuck me if you want, Jiminie," Jungkook volunteered. "Though, I _really really really_ want to fuck this hyung," he added on a second later.

"Didn't get enough last night, Kookie?" Jimin asked, snorting. "Wait... he's five months older than you are. Why is he hyung and I'm not?"

Jungkook shrugged. "He has a nice, big dick. It's long and thick, but not too long nor too thick. It's perfect. Not like yours, shorty."

"Yah! It's not about size, it's about how you use it!"

"Well, if you would _use yours properly_ , I wouldn't have had to ask Taehyung-hyung to fuck me right after you did last night," the maknae replied, surprising Dongmin with the way he sounded, well,  _whiny._

Jungkook stood up. Dongmin mentally sighed, wishing the two of them would shut up. They were killing the mood.

Taehyung instantly became Dongmin's favorite. "Stop talking! Dead skin cells are coming out of your mouth!"

"Ah...hey, did you two figure out who did it yet?" Jimin asked, accompanied by the sound of clothes rustling.

"Don't know, don't care," Taehyung grunted out as he withdrew his dick.

A second later hands were on Dongmin's thighs and he was being repositioned so his ass was hanging just over the edge of the chair, his knees pushed into his chest.

"Aww, hyung, what are you doing?" Jungkook asked, whining even more. "I wanted to ride him."

Dongmin was shocked. Jungkook wanted to what?

"You can't ride him in that chair, Kookie. It'll break, " Jimin told him impatiently, warm air brushing against Dongmin's asshole. His heart fluttered in his chest. What the hell was Jimin doing? Jungkook let out another whine.

Dongmin didn't have to wait long to find out what Jimin was doing. Something wet and warm pressed against his hole.

_Oh, my god, he's rimming me!_

Dongmin's heart just about burst in his chest. The sensation's Jimin was evoking with his tongue could not be described with words. He just hoped Jimin stayed down there for a very _long time!_ From the sounds Jimin was making as he went to town on Dongmin's ass, he may very well get his wish.

Taehyung laughed quietly as he pulled his cock out of Dongmin's mouth.

"Jeez Jimin, is it really that good?" _What, no! Don't distract Jimin!_

"You sound like you're at an all you can eat meat buffet."

Dongmin wanted to bite Taehyung's dick off. _Why?_

"It's fantastic. There's not a single hair down here, and my god, I swear he tastes like cucumbers and cream. And his hole," Jimin breathed out, excitement clear as he began tracing Dongmin's hole with a finger before pushing the tip in. "God, he's opening right up for me. I bet he would take my dick like a good boy."

"Jiminie, a mosquito could take your dick," Jungkook told him rather snarkily as he came into view, arms folded over his chest. It was obvious, even to Dongmin who did not know the younger boy (or any of them, really) that the younger man was sulking. He was like a boy who'd had his favorite toy taken away from him.

"Hey!" Jimin objected. Jungkook ignored him.

"Besides, you wouldn't be saying that if you went down on him. You'd be pulling hair out of your mouth for weeks after you got done flossing with them," Jungkook continued. _What did I do?_

"Yah! Jeon Jungkook, what did Lee Dongmin do to you?" Taehyung asked.

_Yeah, seriously,_ Dongmin thought. He couldn't recall ever being mean to the man. He had never even met him before. Not like Bin had. Even as he thought this, Jimin added another finger to Dongmin's ass, set on ignoring the maknae.

The slow burn of his ass stretching was enough to take his mind off things as well. Taehyung adjusted Dongmin's head so he had a good view of Jimin sitting between his legs while playing with his ass.

Fireworks went off in his head. Jimin was very very good _at this!_ Dongmin wanted a smaller version of the man. One he could stick in his pocket and take out when needed.

A hand grabbed hold of his dick and roughly stroked. "he's as hard as a rock, hyung," Taehyung announced. Someone swatted Taehyung's hand away.

Dongmin was going to kill them. Would they please let him cum already? Please, was that too much to ask for?

"Don't let him cum yet. Not until I've had my turn."

_Jungkook. I'm going to kill Jungkook!_

Dongmin mentally shuddered at the maknae's words and the promise that was held within them.

"So impatient, Kookie," Jimin murmured as he withdrew his fingers.

_Noooooooo!_

"Alright, let's move him. On his back, I think."

The words were barely out of Jimin's mouth before he was being shoved aside by an agitated Jungkook. The maknae, still in his underwear, was quick to grab hold of Dongmin and man-handle him into the air. Jungkook's sudden display of strength was not only startling, it was actually even kind of hot.

"God Kookie, you really are a muscle pig. Talk about knowing how to make a man swoon," Taehyung said, fanning his face.

_Yah! Back off!_

Jungkook snorted and just as easily as he had picked Dongmin up, he just as easily set him down on the floor. Jimin wasted no time in spreading his legs, bent so that his feet were on the floor. Taehyung shoved a pillow he found from who knows where beneath Dongmin's lower back.

Jungkook shucked his underwear and disappeared a second before coming back with a plain blue bottle.

"Your bb cream... Really, Kookie?"

"I dumped the cream and put lube in it a long time ago. I'm like a boy scout, always prepared," Jungkook replied, distracted as he popped the lid and poured some lube onto Dongmin's dick and his own hand in a matter of seconds. His hand disappeared between his legs, then he was positioning Dongmin's cock and sitting on it in one swift motion.

Dongmin mentally wept at the feeling of how tight Jungkook was. Jungkook's ass was _way better_ than Dongmin's hand had _ever been!_ He was pretty sure he was going to become an ass-addict. _Assict?_

Jungkook groaned as he sank down all the way, then slowly bounced on Dongmin's dick like it was a hopper-ball.

"Good, Kookie?" Taehyung asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Jungkook let out another moan. "It really is," the boy said, his eyes closed, ass fully seated in Dongmin's lap now. He wiggled his hips a little, a smile gracing his lips. "Even if he does have a small dick<" he added a second later.

_This again?_ Dongmin was starting to think Jungkook had some sort of insult kink. He also decided he could live with it, so long as he got off.

"So mean, Kook," Jimin murmured. Then Jungkook was being pushed forward until his chest was against Dongmin's, the younger man breathing into Dongmin's neck.

"Jimin, wha--"

"Since our dicks are so small, you can handle two, right Kookie?" Jimin purred.

Jungkook didn't get a chance to reply. Dongmin felt something (Jimin's dick, his mind supplied a half-second later) brushing against his balls as it slid along his shaft.

"Hyung, I--"

"What's wrong, baby girl? Don't think your pussy can take my mosquito fucker too?"

Jungkook shuddered at the words. The pressure on Dongmin's dick increased as Jimin's head breached the Maknae's rectum. Jungkook let out a low groan, his teeth nipping at Dongmin's collarbone.

"No marks, Kookie," Taehyung warned, his voice low as his head appeared in Dongmin's line of sight. He was maybe a foot away, his soft brown eyes peering intently into Dongmin's as he grabbed Jungkook by the hair.

The maknae let out a squawk as his head was pulled up and Taehyung shoved his cock into the boy's mouth. Tears instantly sprang into Jungkook's eyes as Taehyung thrust forward.

"That's it, baby girl. Open your throat up for daddy," Taehyung commanded.

Jungkook's eyes shut, a choking sound escaping him as Taehyung began to slowly face-fuck the boy, holding his head in place when he struggled some, offering words of encouragement to relax and take it look like a good girl when the maknae struggled some.

"So pretty with my dick in your mouth, Kookie," Taehyung offered, petting the boys' face when he was all the way in the boy's mouth. Dongmin swore he could see the shape of Taehyung's cock in Jungkook's throat.

The pressure on his dick became too much as Jimin slid the rest of the way into the maknae. Dongmin decided Taehyung was either brave or very foolish. He wasn't sure he would want his dick in anyone's mouth that was taking two dicks' up the ass at the same time. From the sounds Jungkook was making, it had to hurt. At least, just a little bit.

Jimin bottomed out and stayed still, allowing Jungkook to adjust to two dicks in his ass, for which Dongmin was grateful. With how tight Jungkook's walls had become and the slide of Jimin's dick against his own, Dongmin was sure he was going to cum embarrassingly fast. The break allowed him the time to calm down.

"So good, Kookie," Jimin murmured, "The only thing that would be better is if I stuck you in that sailor dress with those high stockings again."

Jungkook shuddered, his dick spasming between Dongmin and his abs where it rested, squashed between the two of them. Dongmin wanted to throw a temper tantrum like Jungkook had earlier. _I want to see Jungkook's dick!_

Jimin laughed. "You like that Kookie? Want us to fill your pussy up with two cocks while you're wearing a dress?"

Jungkook shuddered again, a moan escaping him as Jimin slowly pulled out, easing up the pressure Dongmin was feeling on his dick. He slid back in and began fucking the boy between them without mercy.

Dongmin mentally choked, the stimulation so good that he no longer cared what happened around him. Hell, the building could be on fire and Dongmin wouldn't care. This was it, he was finally going to get off. He could feel it, deep in his bones.

Jimin's hips stuttered to a stop, warmth flooding around Dongmin's cock as Jimin let out a long, high-pitched moan, his scrunched up face coming into Dongmin's view long enough for Dongmin to realize what was happening.

Jimin was cumming. Inside Jungkook. Jungkook's ass clamped down on both their dicks and Jungkook whimpered, his dicking pulsing against Dongmin's abs as he released his seed between the two of them.

Dongmin mentally groaned out in frustration. Sex with Bangtan Seonyondang was hell. Just pure hell. He was never going to get off. Hell, he hadn't even really been that close yet. It was actually starting to get kind of annoying, in a way. This dream he was having _just wasn't doing anything for him_ , even though he had three pretty hot guys having their way with him.

Was there something wrong with his dick? Should he go see a doctor? Maybe that's what this dream was about. His body was telling him to go see a doctor.

What a stupid dream.

 Jungkook crawled off his dick with a content sigh as soon as Jimin pulled out of him and got out between Dongmin's legs.

"Happy now, baby girl?" Taehyung asked. He was still kneeling by Dongmin's head, dick in full view for Dongmin to admire. Not only was it a good length overall, it was also hella thick. Kind of like a trophy.

A trophy dick!

Third place, maybe?

"So good," Jungkook murmured, his mouth stretching wide open as he yawned.

"Do you think I can take him home and keep him? I promise I'll feed him," Jungkook asked.

"He's not a dog, Kookie," Jimin gently berated while giving Jungkook a soft look. "Though I do think he would look good while wearing a collar."

Taehyung whimpered at the words, eliciting laughter from the other two.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Kookie."

What? What about him? Wasn't it considered rude to leave a person hanging like this? Did sex etiquette even exist?

As Jimin and Jungkook gathered their things and left the room, Taehyung crawled around until he was sliding between Dongmin's legs, Jungkook's bottle of lube in his hands. He pushed Dongmin's knees into his chest and rolled him onto his upper back, hiking his ass up even higher in the air as he did so.

"Don't worry, Mr. Cha," he murmured, kissing each butt cheek, "I won't leave you hanging."

His nose led the way into Dongmin's ass crack as Taehyung sniffed him. Dongmin's ass must have met with his approval because in a matter of seconds his tongue was running all over his hole, teasing him as Taehyung's large hands groped both cheeks and spread him apart. Dongmin checked out when Taehyung probed his hole with his tongue.

This was so much better than anything else that had happened to him in this dream, by far.

A butterfly fluttered in his stomach as Taehyung started to tongue-fuck him, a finger worming into his ass alongside Taehyung's tongue.

_That's it, Sunbae! God, I wish your tongue was just a little bit longer! Soooooo close!_

Taehyung withdrew his tongue but left his finger in place, the slow slide of it beginning to scratch at an itch Dongmin hadn't been aware he had had.

_Noooo!_

Taehyung laughed as if amused by something. "You're ass, Dongminnie. It's perfect. You're opening right up for me. Did you open up for Jimin like this, too? Tell me, does Moon Bin do this to you at night?

Dongmin mentally shuddered at the thought of Moon Bin doing this to him at night, every night. He wished Bin would do this to him. Every waking second of the day. His dick spasmed against his stomach. Taehyung saw his dick spasming against his stomach. He added a second finger.

"Oh ho. A reaction Was it something I said? Moon Bin, perhaps?"

Dongmin's balls pulled up tight, his dick spasming once more.

Taehyung's smirk fell off his face. He towered over Dongmin as he peered intently into his eyes.

"Are you aware of what's going on, Dongmin-ssi? Do you have the ability to stop time, too? Were you the one who stopped it today?"

This again. What the hell was he saying? Even though he was speaking Korean, it was as if he was speaking a foreign language and Dongmin could not understand. Why was he talking as if stopping time was a real ability that people had?

A third finger joined the first two stretching open Dongmin's rectum.

"The first time Jungkook stopped time he jerked me off. The second time he sucked off Yoongi-hyung. The third time he fingered Hobi-hyung, but the little monster forgot to put his clothes back on him when he was done. Just went back to sleep while poor Hobi Hyung suddenly found himself naked with cum all over the place. Hyung refused to set foot in that practice room ever again. He thought it was haunted," Taehyung murmured.

"The fourth time he face-fucked Jin-hyung. I wasn't there for that one. He only told me about it after I let him know that I was aware of what was going on. He just about freaked out, but he got over it pretty quick. The next person was Namjoon hyung. Jimin told me all about how Jungkook went down on Namjoon-hyung and than rode him like a cowgirl."

Taehyung shuddered, as if the things he was talking about were seriously turning him on. They weren't really doing anything for Dongmin. Taehyung could say whatever he wanted too, just so long as he _didn't stop!_

Taehyung added a fourth finger.

The stretch burned. It was more fingers than Dongmin had ever fitted inside himself. It was even more than the small dildo someone had bought for him.

"God, you're taking it so well, Minnie. You're like, the perfect cock-warmer, I bet. Would you like my dick inside you?"

_What the hell is a cock-warmer? And yes, please._

Dongmin's body spasmed as Taehyung found his prostate. He wanted to beg the older boy to _just take him already!_

Taehyung's boxy grin appeared. _Cute._

"I think it's time for something more, Minnie," he said.

He lowered Dongmin's hips back down onto the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube, eyes turning dark as he continued to stare intently into Dongmin's eyes.

_Do it! Do it! Do it!_ Dongmin chanted in his head.

Taehyung liberally lubed up the both of them.

Dongmin mentally squealed with glee as he felt the head of Taehyung's dick brush against his hole.

Rubbing his cock against it for a few seconds, Taehyung stopped teasing and changed the angle, gently sliding in like a hot butter knife going through butter.

It was effortless, even pleasurable. More so than the time Dongmin had ridden Minhyuk and than tried to take  Bin, even. There was a minor stretch and burn, but it was barely felt.

"The first time I fucked Jungkook, it was in our practice room. He was frozen, just like you are. Just turned eighteen. I spent an hour prepping him," Taehyung confessed as he continued his slide in, the head of his cock beginning to rub against Dongmin's prostate. Dongmin's body tightened up.

"It was just after practice. I hadn't planned for it to happen that way, but I got lucky it did. Jungkook thought he was sore from dance practice. He never even realized he had been fucked."

"I hope you had dance practice last night, Minnie."

Taehyung's slide in stopped. He was buried balls deep, his pubic hair brushing against Dongmin's ass. The sweat dripped off his forehead and onto Dongmin. It was unexpectedly king of hot.

"God you're doing so well. Sooo tight. Such a good boy," Taehyung hissed.

Dongmin mentally preened at the unexpected praise.

"A born bottom," Taehyung sang out as he rolled his hips. "And I'm a born sinner," he continued, as if talking just to fill the silence, or maybe he just wanted to confess his sins.

"And God I love your ass."

_I love your dick, Sunbae-nim. Now please fuck me._

"So much better than Kookie's. He doesn't let me top him very often. He may like to insult people's dicks, but he doesn't mean it. He has some sort of insult kink, I think. That or he does it just to rile people up. He likes to be fucked _really_ hard."

_Shut up about Jungkook and fuck me already, will you?_

Taehyung rolled his hips again; little lightning bolts went off in Dongmin's stomach. Dongmin swore he could feel the veins in Taehyung's cock.

"I think you're ready now, Minnie," Taehyung announced, slowly pulling out until the head of his dick was barely inside of Dongmin. Dongmin felt empty, the lack of dick in his ass noticeable. He wasn't happy about it.

Taehyung laughed. "Your asshole is fluttering around my head. Do you miss it, Minnie? Want oppa to fill you up nice and good?"

Taehyung rolled Dongmin onto his upper back once more, his legs resting on Taehyung's shoulders. He pistoned into Dongmin, wasting no time on going into an upstroke.

Taehyung was fucking Dongmin.

Kim _fucking_ Taehyung was actually fucking him, Lee Dongmin.

It was everything Dongmin had thought it would be and more. No, it was more than that. So much more.

It was glorious!

The _best_ dream ever!

If Dongmin had been able to think straight, he would have written a sonnet. Maybe even a ballad, something about born sinner. Born singer? Hadn't Bangtan Sonyeongdon already done that?

Who cares.

He lost it after Taehyung slammed into his prostate the third time in a row, no longer able to think about anything other than the fact that Taehyung's dick was fucking awesome. And he was a sex god. A very pretty sex god.

With Taehyung slamming into his prostate like that, it felt like a horde of angry dragons were flying around in Dongmin's tummy breathing fire. Fire that was cooled when, his ass clamping around Taehyung's cock with a death grip, Dongmin came, his dick spasming as it erupted with enough force it arched off his belly, cum splattering his stomach, chest, neck, and face. A burning sensation let him know some of it had even gotten in his eyes.

Taehyung flooded his guts at the same time, his hot cum soothing Dongmin's bruised prostate when he became coherent enough to pull out and, after lowing Dongmin's legs back to the ground, rolled off of him, his chest heaving for breath.

Dongmin wished it had lasted longer.

"Jeez Tae, he just came without anyone touching him _while you were fucking him!"_

Dongmin mentally winced. Why did Jimin's shrill voice have to be so loud?

Taehyung patted Dongmin's stomach a couple times before he began to rub the semen into Dongmin's skin.

_Gross! Stop that!_

"I'm with Kookie," Taehyung murmured sleepily, "let's keep him. Can we, please?"

"No, Taetae. Now get up. Kookie's already gone to sleep, so you and I have clean-up duty," Jimin said.

_A nap does sound nice._

Taehyung groaned but sat up. It seemed to Dongmin that they were both being careful, not just with him as they wiped him down (for some reason cleaning the cum out of his rear involved Taehyung's fingers and tongue again ( _"Jeez Taehyung, he's hard and ready to go again. Maybe we should keep him." "Please?"_ ) but with everyone else around them. Even Dongmin's stylist. They were careful enough to not touch her as they put him and it back in place.

Jimin disappeared as Taehyung fiddled with Dongmin's hair, his fingers gentle on his scalp as he played with individual strands. It was nice, even nicer than the stylists' had been.

Taehyung stopped moving. "Ah, you were asleep when we walked in here the first time," he murmured, as if remembering something.

"What's that?" Jimin called out.

Taehyung smiled at Dongmin in the mirror. "Nothing. What are you doing?"

"It's his notebook. The one he uses to write notes about people in. The silly boy wrote the code to his dorm in it."

"Really?"

"Mmmm."

Taehyung ruffled Dongmin's hair and leaned down. "I'll be seeing you later," he whispered into his ear.

"Was that the position he was in?"

"I don't know. Kookie was already playing with him when I came in," Taehyung answered.

"Oh. Well, good enough I suppose."

Their words were a reminder to Dongmin that his dream boys thought all of this was real, like people actually had the ability to stop time. His vision blurred.

Dongmin tried to think about it, but the fingers in his hair were too nice. A yawn escaped him and his eyes drooped shut, his body relaxing in his chair.

"We should go, hyung. I don't think we have much time."

"Don't let go just yet, Minnie. Hold on just a bit longer." The words were spoken so softly that Dongmin almost did not hear them, as if they were for his ears alone.

_Hold onto what?_ Dongmin thought momentarily, in the midst of falling asleep. He wasn't sure what Taehyung was asking of him, but he nodded his head anyway as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

 Dongmin woke with a start, his body hunching forward as a sudden, violent orgasm swept through him, his eyes squinting shut at the feeling even as he began to panic. This was not the place to be having an orgasm.

"Dongmin? Are you okay?" The stylist asked, hand touching his shoulder as she leaned over to peer into his face.

No No No No No No No No! His mind screamed as he felt the semen staining his leg and underwear.

The stylist let out a huff of laughter, her face turning beat red. Dongmin was just embarrassed, his face heating up as he hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut, too ashamed of himself.

"Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't laugh, it's okay, Dongmin-ssi. It happens. You're not the first boy to go through this. There was a time where... Well, nevermind that," the stylist murmured gently, as if he was a spooked foal that needed reassurance.

"Everything okay over there?" Dongmin's manager asked. _Nooo! Do not come over here!_

The woman removed her sweatshirt that she had tied around her waist and hurriedly placed it in Dongmin's lap. "Everything's fine, oppa. His pants ripped though. Could you find him another pair, please?"

"Ok."

"Go to the restroom and get...uh, situated, Dongmin-ssi. I'll have him bring you your pants," she hurriedly murmured while handing him a pair of scissors. Dongmin didn't understand why for a second, but it clicked. Duh. He needed to cut a hole in them.

He nodded and quickly stood up. He regretted it instantly. _His ass hurt!_ How had he not noticed? And his back! He bit back the pain, mind racing. Had Taehyung really fucked him? No, that was impossible. Or was his body just acting like he had been fucked and having sympathy pains?

He breathed. Yeah, that was it. His mind was tricking his body into believing he really had been fucked.

At least, he was pretty sure it was possible. If minds could trick people into believing they were ill than they could do this too.

Yeah.

Or did he have dance practice last night?

He limped his way to the bathroom, one hand tying the stylist noona's sweatshirt around his crotch, the other holding his aching back in place. If he didn't, he was pretty sure it was going to fall apart. His face turned redder and redder every time he passed someone or a person looked at him with concern. He imagined this was what a ' _walk of shame'_ must feel like. Except, he _had not_ gotten laid and he definitely wasn't wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

Feeling faint, Dongmin was glad to reach the restroom, face scrunching up as he felt something leak out of his ass. Great, was he about to shit himself too? Dongmin was _not_ having a good day, as far as he was concerned.

Or...

"Was it really real?" He asked himself as he looked into the mirror, the confusion evident on his face.

He inspected his face, looking for answers to the questions he had. This was the third such dream that he had had, as far as he knew. The first dream had come when he had been feeling particularly tired and stressed out.

The second dream had come after a rather embarrassing fall where he had hit his head. Luckily he had managed to not only not kill himself, but he was able to find and clean up the small trace of blood up before his roommates had come home.

This time he had been tired, but not more so than usual.

The bathroom door burst open and his manager came in, holding a pair of pants while looking worried.

"Dongmin, are you okay? Someone said--"

A persistent nagging feeling made the back of Dongmin's neck hairs stand up. Dongmin _pushed_ that feeling aside, his spine shivering. It felt like he had just walked into a spider-web.

His manager froze, mid-step, his mouth still open and his eyes unblinking.

Dongmin shuddered. He knew that look. "Eww, no. I am not fucking my manager. Just no. Gross. Just because my hormones are raging right now doesn't mean I don't have standards! I--"

A toilet flushed, interrupting Dongmin's tirade. A door unlocked and Kim Taehyung came out while holding up his pants. He had a strange look on his face as he eyed Dongmin.

Dongmin blinked at the older idol, his mouth opening.

He usually put a lot of thought into what he was about to say, but in this case, his brain-to-mouth filter completely failed him. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh-kay... Better. But I just dreamed about you fucking me. Shouldn't be someone else now, like...Bin, or Lim Sejun or one of the Got7 or BTOB sunbaes...or, I don't know... G-Dragon Sunbae?"

The look on Taehyung's face got weirder and weirder the more Dongmin talked, his face becoming red as well.

"First off. Ruuude. Second off, busted, but considering what you just said, I don't think you're even aware of why or how you've been busted, and third," a pained look crossed Taehyung's face, "G-Dragon sunbae-nim isn't that impressive when he's naked. I don't recommend it."

"Huh. Wha--"

"And last but not least is number four. This is no dream, Lee Dongmin."

The silence was deafening.

"What are you talking about?" Dongmin asked. He clutched at the bathroom counter as he experienced a head rush, feeling very faint all of a sudden.

"This isn't a dream, Minnie. I'm really standing here. I did just fuck you," Taehyung went redder in the face. "You and Jimin just double-penetrated Kookie, and as much as I would love to explain--"

Dongmin laughed suddenly, wincing as he did so. His laugh didn't sound normal, even to his ears. Taehyung gave him a sympathetic look.

"--we don't have time. Jimin and Kookie will come looking for me soon wanting to know why I've dragged time to a screeching halt. Now, stand up straight."

Dongmin complied with the demand, still trying to make sense of Taehyung's words. It was like he was speaking an alien language all over again.

"Now breathe. In. Out. In. Out. That's right, just like that. Keep going. I'll find you and explain everything later. I promise."

"But--"

Taehyung slipped past the manager. "I promise, Minnie. Get ready!"

"Ready for what?"

That persistent, nagging feeling disappeared.

"--that you were looking sick." His manager's voice had him jumping, his mind racing. It was real? It was _all_ real?

"Dongmin? Oh dear, you're not sick again, are you?"

Dongmin's eyes found his manager, focused on his words. He breathed, like Taehyung had told him too.

"Hyung?"

"What's wrong, Dongmin-ah?" he asked, tense with worry.

"Can we go to the mall later? I think I want new underwear. Boxers, maybe?"

 

 

 

End chapter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking I may end the story on the next chapter, I don't seem to be getting much feed back on it. I may continue it, though. Next chapter probably won't have much smut in it, if any. It's probably just going to continue the plot, or end it. (Does this story even have a plot? I don't know.)
> 
> Anyways, comments, kudos and helpful critiques welcomed. I'm also open to suggestions on who you all want to see Dongmin with. Otherwise, If I do continue this, I may just pair him up with idols that I myself like and think he would look good with.


	4. Kim Taehyung ('s Rules of Engagement)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we aliens?" Dongmin asked, his voice so very small, much like he himself was feeling right now.
> 
> Taehyung took more than a second to answer. It had Dongmin on edge as he waited, unconsciously holding his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I switched jobs and then I had to file my taxes and bleh, let's just say things have been a mess. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm not very happy with the chapter, and its kind of short, but I ran out of ideas to move the plot forward for right now and this was what I could do. No smut in this chapter. Sorry. 
> 
> I wanted to name this chapter Kim Taehyung or Rules of Engagement and I couldn't decide between the two, so I did both. Sorry.

Fourteen days.

That's how long it has been since Taehyung fucked him.

Since the revelation that stopping time was real.

Dongmin wasn't sure if he had been in shock or was just being stupid for the last two weeks. It hadn't even hit him after, when, per his request, his manager had taken him underwear shopping. Dongmin snorted at the memory of sifting through bags of underwear, trying to find something that would be, well, sexy. 

With his manager hovering over him.

Was underwear supposed to even be sexy?

"Do you think we should talk to him?" He heard MJ ask. The eldest was trying to be quiet about it. He wasn't doing a very good job.

"What should we talk to him about?" Jinjin replied, equally not as quiet.

"He's sitting on the couch in nothing but Mickey Mouse underwear while drinking a bottle of soju that I'm sure came from my secret stash. I'm pretty sure he's having a young-life crisis," MJ shot back.

Yeah, Dongmin's shopping trip had been a great success.

"Hyung, it's not a secret stash when everyone knows where it is," Sanha piped up.

Dongmin eyed the bottle of soju he was holding guiltily.

"Don't worry hyung. I saw him put money in an envelope for you."

"How does everyone know where my secret stash of alcohol is?" MJ whispered, his voice still carrying.

Dongmin tried to tune them out. He failed.

"We thought you were on drugs, so we went looking. It was the only explanation we had for why you were so happy all the time," Rocky answered. At least he had the decency to talk normally, like they weren't trying to talk about Dongmin behind his back. Dongmin brought the bottle to his lips.

"It's like Dongmin hyung's dildo and lube. Everyone knows where those are, too," Sanha added.

"Speaking of which, we probably need to find a way to replace that bottle soon. Think he'll notice if we buy a bigger bottle since we're all using it?" Rocky asked.

"Nah, I saw Bin hyung filling it back up from a bigger bottle this morning," Sanha replied. 

Wait. What?

Dongmin spit out the soju in his mouth and turned to glare at the four of them where they were standing in the kitchen entry.

The doorbell rang.

Sensing a fight coming, Minhyuk and Sanha fought their way past MJ and Jinjin (Yoon Sanha, did you just bite me?) and bolted toward the door, the two of them still struggling with one another as they scurried down the hall.

Jinjin was smarter than MJ. He was backing into the kitchen.

Sanha squealed, followed by Rocky a second later.

Dongmin sighed. He wasn't going to fight in front of visitors.

He wasn't going to get up and get dressed either. He sat back and sipped more of his soju.

Sanha and Rocky were whispering excitedly about something. The door opened. Dongmin's vision blurred momentarily. The soju stopped flowing into his mouth.

What?

Dongmin looked at the bottle. It was still almost full, the liquid sitting at a funny angle in the bottle, like it was still tilted even though it was now level.

"Cute underwear."

Dongmin jumped at the unexpectedly deep, youthful voice as Taehyung waltzed into the living room with a couple bags in hand.

"What-"

"Nice place. It's better then what we had when we started out," Taehyung commented as he sat the bags on the coffee table. He gently tugged the bottle from Dongmin's hands and appeared to concentrate for a moment. The bottle vibrated for a hair of a second and then the alcohol returned to its liquid state.

Taehyung took a shot and handed it back to Dongmin with a smack of the lips before wandering away.

Dongmin could only stare at him in surprise.

Kim Taehyung was in his apartment, acting like he owned the place. And he, Lee Dongmin, was in nothing but Mickey Mouse underwear.

Dongmin took a larger shot.

"Is this your bedroom?" Taehyung asked.

He didn't wait for an answer, just opened the bedroom door and walked right in. Suddenly anxious and apprehensive about Taehyung _being in his bedroom_ , Dongmin not so gently slammed the bottle on the coffee table and jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, hello Bin!"

_Hello Bin?_

Dongmin scurried to the bedroom door to find Kim Taehyung gawking at the top bunk, or rather what was on the top bunk.

Moon Bin, with his mouth slightly agape, eyes squeezed tightly shut in pleasure, had his hand wrapped around his cock, the lube glistening against the soft skin from the overhead light.

"Your roommate is huge, Minnie," Taehyung said. Was that a hint of approval he heard in Taehyung's voice.

"What's it like taking that bad boy up your ass?"

Startled by the rather forward question, it took Dongmin a second to answer.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't managed it yet. The only two times I've done anything with him were when I thought I was dreaming," he replied, wincing as he did so. Could he have possibly sounded even more bitter than that?

Hurriedly, he grabbed Bin's blanket and threw it over the younger boy.

The tent Bin's erection made with the blanket was even worse. It just looked even more vulgar then Bin's dick waving around freely for everyone to see had. Dongmin turned away, only to find Taehyung staring at him, a speculative look on his face.

"Sunbae-"

"Taehyung. There's no reason for formalities when I've already fucked you, don't you think?"

Dongmin swallowed at the hard look in Taehyung's eyes, as if the elder was challenging him to disagree. Dongmin nodded in acquiescence. Taehyung nodded as well, then turned away.

It was as if they had reached an agreement on something. Dongmin wondered what it was they had agreed upon, even as his eyes wandered back to the elephant in the room.

A shirt and a pair of pants hit him in the head before dropping to the floor. Dongmin turned only to be hit in the nose by a rolled up pair of socks that joined the shirt and pants on the ground.

Taehyung smiled innocently at him. "Get dressed. We're leaving."

"Wh-"

Taehyung licked his lips. "Unless you don't want to," he smirked. "I won't mind." He added, his eyes raking over Dongmin's body from head-to-toe.

Dongmin flushed. Was Taehyung really flirting with him? Right now?

Taehyung's eyes stalled at Dongmin's underwear.

Dongmin wasn't sure, not without a mirror handy, but he thought his whole body was flushed red now.

"W-we can leave," Dongmin stuttered.

"Good. Get dressed, it's cold outside."

Dongmin didn't really want to go anywhere, or do anything, for that matter.

His eyes guiltily made their way back to Bin's face, a wave of remorse washing over him. He hadn't wanted to do anything 'normal' since the day after Taehyung's revelation, when it had hit him that he was a rapist, a criminal, a low-life not worthy of being born or even called human. His thoughts wandered.

Taehyung slid past him unnoticed.

Was he even human, or was he a sex-crazed alien?

Head beginning to ache, unable to escape the downward spiral of thoughts that were beginning all over again, Dongmin jumped when Taehyung pushed him, barely grabbing the two bags Taehyung had shoved at him.

Fabric.

"Wha-"

"Something for later. Put them in your dresser for now. More importantly, you need to stop thinking and get dressed, Minnie. That's not a request."

Dongmin nodded automatically and set the bags on his bed, thoughts still focused on Bin and Minhyuk.

"Lee Dongmin!"

Dongmin jumped and turned. Taehyung was standing there with the shirt he had picked out.

"Arms up!" Taehyung commanded.

It was robotic, the way Dongmin complied with Taehyung's orders, the elder of the two dressing him like he was a small child. He even put his shoes on for him and bundled him up in his winter jacket, a scarf wrapped around his neck and mittens secure on his hands.

Taehyung patted him on the butt when he was done. Dongmin jumped at the unexpected contact.

Taehyung didn't say anything, just grabbed hold of his hand and led him out the door.

He didn't let go, even after they were on the streets with Dongmin shuddering in the cold air. He didn't say anything either, just followed as Taehyung led them wherever it was they were going.

And strangely, Dongmin was okay with it. Mostly because his mind was blown with awe at the way snow flakes were frozen hanging in mid-air.

There was going to be snow on the ground. A lot of it, too.

Taehyung opened his mouth, tongue sticking out rather vulgarly as he swept a few of the snowflakes into his mouth. It would have been funny, if Dongmin had been in a better state of mind.

But he wasn't.

His eyes were focused instead on two children who were frozen mid-step in the midst of playing in the snow, faces scrunched up with laughter. A woman stood on the side-walk, looking like she was hollering for them to come inside.

Dongmin wished he was as happy as they looked. He missed his little brother. If his brother were here, he could talk to him. DongHwi wouldn't judge him. At least, Dongmin didn't think he would.

"Sorry," Taehyung said, breaking the silence as he gently tugged on Dongmin's hand, pulling him from the spot he had stopped at to study the two children.

Dongmin had no idea what he was apologizing for.

"For what, Su... Hyung?" Dongmin asked. He had barely managed to correct himself when Taehyung squeezed his hand.

"Heh. Where do I start? For not coming sooner. I had quite the time figuring out where you lived... For fucking you. It was-"

Guilt. It was as clear as day. Taehyung was feeling guilty. LIke Dongmin was feeling guilty, But in this case...

"You don't have to apologize for fucking me, hyung. I-I liked it," Dongmin stuttered out. His face was on fire at the confession. "a-and if I wanted you guys to stop, I would have stopped you."

"Would you have?"

"Yes," Dongmin answered, firm.

"How?"

The question took Dongmin by surprise. "Wha-"

"How would you have stopped us?"

"I-I don't know. I just would have."

They fell silent. For a while.

"What are we, hyung?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we aliens?" Dongmin asked, his voice so very small, much like he himself was feeling right now.

Taehyung took more than a second to answer. It had Dongmin on edge as he waited, unconsciously holding his breath.

"No," Taehyung answered. He had the decency to not laugh at Dongmin's question. "At least, not according to my blood tests, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

Taehyung coughed.

"Positive, Minnie. The doctor says I'm a fit twenty-one year old male with no STD's or anything else to worry about. I saw him last week."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to figure out how and why we're able to do, well, this." Dongmin answered. He raised his arms to gesture grandly at the city and everyone and everything about them. He stepped over a cat as he said it, his eyes falling on the mouse it was chasing.

Taehyung picked it up and moved it atop a wall out of the cat's reach.

Dongmin stuck his hands in his pockets and refused to take them out again, even when Taehyung pouted at him. They continued walking, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Taehyung grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. " I need to go in here a second," the elder explained. He walked into a corner market and walked out minutes later with a couple of bags.

Dongmin raised an eyebrow in shock. "Hyung, you didn't steal those, did you?" he asked.

Taehyung looked flabbergasted at the thought. "Definitely not! I left money in the till for him, even rang it up for him. I must say, though, the thought of stealing never occurred to me before," Taehyung replied.

They resumed their walk, with Taehyung leading the way into a park. They stopped when they found the swings.

Taehyung pulled a bottle of soju out of the bag and handed it to him. He grabbed his own and set the bag down, a lazy kick against the ground setting him gently a-swing through the air.

Dongmin studied his profile, in particular, the way the lights sparkled against the snow that had collected in his hair, setting his blond hair ablaze against the dark of the night. It was like fairly lights and diamonds.

Kim Taehyung, Dongmin decided, was a truly beautiful man. Pictures and videos could not, no matter how many times they were watched, truly do him any sort of justice whatsoever.

"I don't know what we are or why we can do the things we do," Taehyung said, breaking the silence once more. He came to a gentle stop and cracked open his bottle of soju, taking a swig and then another.

Stirred from the stupor he had fallen into while staring at Taehyung, Dongmin tried to follow suit. Only, his bottle was still frozen in the grips of time.

"Hyung, my bottles frozen," Dongmin informed him, holding the bottle out for Taehyung to fix.

"You can do it, Minnie. Just...concentrate...it's like...time itself is an ocean... and that bottle is like a small pebble amongst many other pebbles... You just..." Taehyung faltered, gave Dongmin a strained smile.

"I'm not explaining it very well, I'm afraid. I've been doing this for so long now that I'm afraid I don't really think about how I do it anymore," Taehyung said, shrugging. The gesture, so foreign and unfamiliar, since it was mostly an American thing to do, took Dongmin aback.

"You just need to try it. If you think about it, you'll see it."

Frowning at the bottle, Dongmin _willed_ it to _move_ , only it didn't.

"It's so weird," Dongmin murmured, still concentrating. "I didn't have any problems using the olive oil to lube up my ass so I could ride Minhyuk, and it worked when I lubed Bin up, too."

Taehyung gave him a _look,_ eyes wide and mouth agape. Dongmin flushed and closed his eyes.

"That's it," Taehyung murmured, his voice deep and soft. He apparently was choosing to ignore what Dongmin had just said. "Now think about time and how it flows."

Think about time and how it flows? What the hell. How was he supposed to know how time flowed, or what it even looked like, for that matter?

As Taehyung continued to murmur, Dongmin found himself relaxing. Taehyung's voice was so soothing that it was enchanting.

It was as he relaxed, allowed himself to fall into the spell that was Taehyung's voice, that it happened. Something in Dongmin's mind seemed to stretch.

At first, it was like he was looking at a stream that quickly became a river, frozen like ice beneath a setting sun, then that too expanded to the size of a sea, equally as frozen, then an ocean, glinting beneath the lights of that setting sun, snow caps blue and translucent with streaks of orange.

It was breathtaking, and Dongmin could only 'stare' in awe at the sight before him, the sand beneath his bare feet comforting and warm in the early summer air.

As he stared, it was like he could sense something move. His mind immediately identified it as a pebble, then another moved. Dongmin's attention turned to them. Instinctively, and without a doubt in his mind, Dongmin immediately understood that it was Jungkook and Jimin-Sunbaenim's.

Another pebble, this one more like a boulder, moved. Dongmin focused on it. It froze in place, as if studying him back. The rock seemed familiar to him, somehow.

Everywhere, amidst the frozen water, pebbles, boulders, even a couple mountains, began to move. Understanding dawned on Dongmin.

These were people, all throughout the world, capable of defying the very laws of time itself! Some of them, it seemed, had yet to even be born.

A mountain, wriggling with energy and excitement, caught his attention, and with a smile, Dongmin realized by the very feel of it that this mountain was, _is_ , Kim Taehyung.

"What do you see, Minnie?"

"An ocean," Dongmin answered, voice just as soft as Taehyung's.

"You see the ocean? Impressive!"

"Thanks? What's it mean, and why are Jungkook Sunbaenim and Jimin Sunbaenim so... well, small, compared to you?"

"Dunno. Have you found your alcohol yet?" Taehyung asked.

No. Yesssssss. Searching more with his feelings rather than sight, Dongmin found it, studied it. More by instinct rather than knowledge, Dongmin _flicked_ it, much like he would a forehead.

The bottle vibrated in Dongmin's hand.

Taehyung cheered.

Unable to help himself, Dongmin opened the bottle, smiling at how exuberant Taehyung was being. He swallowed half the contents of the bottle before he was aware of it. Playing around in time was thirsty work. _Who knew!_

Taehyung, still laughing, said, "You can do that with people, too."

Swallowing, Dongmin said, "Really?"

"Yup. That's what happened with Jimin and Jungkook. I was lonely, got bored one day. By then I was tired of jerking off on my own or playing with the others, especially since they wouldn't ever know that I was doing it to them. I wanted someone who could reciprocate and _bam!_ Jimin happened, though  not quite the way I meant it to."

"Jimin happened? What do you mean?"

"Well, he stopped time. He was really strong, too. I had quite the time watching him flounder around much like I had. It was even more fun to watch him play with the others, if you know what I mean."

Suddenly excited at the possibility, Dongmin ignored the last part and focused more on the implications behind Taehyung's words.

"So, you like, gave him part of your powers? How?"

"Don't really know. It was as different for him as it was for Kookie."

The disappointment at those words was crushing.

Taehyung didn't see the sudden slump in Dongmin's posture, as he kept going. "The real kicker though is Jimin thinks that _he_ woke _me_ up. Much like myself, Jimin quickly got bored with playing by himself, so I just... well, pretended to wake up one day. We had our fun, but we wanted a third, and Kookie was just so tired one day and I just wanted him to sleep and get some rest and _bam!_ He happened. Of course, I had to interfere and make myself known. Needed to teach him a lesson and the rules before he got too out of hand. That was after he fucked Jimin, of course. Now the little shit think's he's stronger then both of us and I let him because damn if a dominant Kookie isn't a sexy Kookie."

The last part was said with more than just a little bit of fondness.

Dongmin ignored it and latched onto the important part.

"Rules? What rules?" he asked.

"Mmm. Kim Taehyung's Rules Of Engagement So That Sexy Times May Be Had And A Good Time For All W-"

"What are the rules, hyung?" Dongmin interrupted. He had a feeling that if he didn't interrupt, Taehyung would talk forever. His dick chubbed up at the thought of sexy times and finding a better use for Taehyung's mouth.

"Rules? Right, so-"

Dongmin paid attention as Taehyung began to talk about the rules he and Jimin had made for themselves, finding them surprisingly sensible.

Especially the rules Taehyung had made for himself when he began traversing the world by himself, given the fact that it was, well, Taehyung.

The man-child was surprisingly deep, considerate, and thoughtful. A lot more then Dongmin had suspected or even known.

It was a side of Kim Taehyung that was not shown on camera. More then that, though, was the guilt Dongmin heard in his new hyung's voice when he discussed some of the rules, and the vulnerability hidden in that guilt, as if Taehyung expected Dongmin to judge him.

It was a reminder that this man was not a statue to be placed on a pedestal for all man, woman, and child-kind to deitify and worship, but a warm, living human being.

One that wanted to love, and be loved in return.

One that made mistakes.

"-and last but not least, remember to have fun."

"Have fun, got it," Dongmin repeated back, slowly.

He took a swig of his bottle, feeling more than a little loose and drunk.

Most definitely drunk.

He yawned, blearily looking at Taehyung when the older man started laughing at him.

"What?" Dongmin asked.

"C'mon lightweight. Let's get you home."

Overtaken by another yawn, Dongmin could only nod his agreement. He mumbled a 'thank you' when Taehyung helped him out of his swing and that was that. The rest of the walk home was quiet, Taehyung holding his hand the entire way.

And Dongmin, well, he could only appreciate Taehyung. Sure, he wasn't DongHwi, by any means, but that was okay. Because Taehyung was here, right now, and that, Dongmin found, was more important. Feeling his crush on Kim Taehyung grow just a little (a lot) more, Dongmin squeezed the man's hand, thankful and more importantly, grateful. He could only hope that Taehyung understood what he was trying to say without words, because Lee Dongmin himself knew perfectly well that he was horrible at expressing his feelings.

No, he was more inclined to hide his thoughts, love, and affection behind a pretty smile, sharp words and manners that he had perfected over the years than he was to actually say express what it was he felt.

Taehyung squeezed his hand back, apparently getting it.

But was it enough?

Dongmin mulled the question over in his mind until they were at the door to his apartment. Taehyung's hand, having left his hand at some point, was on his ass. Dongmin found he didn't mind, his dick getting hard again at the thought of Kim Taehyung railing him ten different ways from Sunday.

Taehyung let go of his ass. Dongmin turned to face the older man.

"Have a good night, Dongmin-ah, and don't forget..."

Oh.

Dongmin swallowed down the disappointment at the fact that he wasn't going to get laid.

"I know, hyung. I'll follow the rules," Dongmin interrupted. His stomach fluttering with nerves, fuelled by alcohol-induced courage, Dongmin leaned down and kissed him, a quick peck on the lips.

Suddenly overcome by the fact that he had just kissed his idol...no, his newest friend, Dongmin pulled away, the blood rushing to his head at his small act of bravery. He turned on his heel and quite promptly walked into the door, bounced off it and landed in Taehyung's arms. Dongmin stood up quickly, his face on fire, and adjusted his jacket.

"Dongmin...are you..."

"Good night, hyung," Dongmin murmured.

"Heh, good night, Minnie. I'll give you five minutes and then I'm releasing time."

Dongmin nodded in understanding. He was so desperate to escape what he had just done that he walked back into the door a second time before managing to get it open, a huff of laughter escaping him as he did so.

Dongmin managed to make it to bed without help, unconcerned about the rules. He figured it was more important that he go to sleep than anything else.

Even as he stripped down to his underwear, his eyes focused once more on the bulge hidden by Bin's blanket. With a giggle, feeling just a little bit better about himself, Dongmin pulled the blanket off Bin's dick and, standing on his bed while holding onto the frame of the top bunk, he leaned forward and kissed the head of Bin's cock, unable to help himself as he took it into his mouth.

Enjoying the shape and texture of Bin's dick, Dongmin proceeded to give the boy a very sloppy blow job, pleased when, to his surprise, Bin came in his mouth. He shouldn't have been, though. After all, it was practically scientifically proven that if a boy were stimulated enough, sooner or later he was going to cum. Dongmin struggled to swallow every last drop, missing one or two here and there. He licked up every last drop, even as he laughed at himself.

Leaning forward, Dongmin gave Bin a gentle kiss on the lips. "Night, Bin-ah. Sleep well," he murmured.

Jumping off the side of the bed, Dongmin quietly crawled into his own bottom bunk and snuggled beneath the blankets.

He was asleep within seconds, the scent of Bin's crotch comforting in his nostrils even as the taste of Bin's cum lingered on his taste buds.

Above him, letting out a shaky exhale of disbelief, Bin could only stare absently at his dick, the skin still glistening with Dongmin's saliva, even as he idly traced his lips with a finger. His lips were still tingling with the feel of Dongmin's lips against his.

It was a long time before Bin himself fell asleep, thoughts shaky as he questioned everything he thought he once knew about life and, more importantly, Dongmin.

 

 

End Chapter.

 


	5. Jealousy (Just For A Second)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting carried away, Dongmin's dick hit a snag, or rather, snagged itself inside Minhyuk's ass, his cock changing angles on one particular upthrust. The head of his dick barely broached Minhyuk's asshole. It had Dongmin freezing in place, his gaze turning contemplative as he stared at his dick and Minhyuk's asshole.
> 
> He couldn't help but appreciate how hot Minhyuk looked with something besides a finger beginning to bury itself inside his rectum. His dick spasmed, tingling at the prospect of burying itself inside something with such earnestness it seemed to be begging him to fuck the younger boy. His eyes squeezed shut, his head cleared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to write this chapter. I must have started it five or six different times and then had to stop because I wasn't satisfied with how I started it or where it was going. So, at long last I negotiated with myself and came to an agreement, one that I was happy with. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It won't be as long as the others, but, that's okay.
> 
> As always extreme smut, extremely dubious consent. Don't take my warnings lightly. This story is seriously more porn than plot.
> 
> As usual all errors are mine and mine alone. Not beta'd, not edited (much, anyways). Let me know what you think. All comments and kudos are appreciated.

Hell is real.

Dongmin knew because he was currently in it.

He kept moving to the music, aware of how important this practice is, considering they had a come-back soon. But he couldn't help but be distracted.

It wasn't his fault.

Not really.

It was Minhyuk's.

The younger boy was just... really sexy, and Dongmin couldn't help it as he watched the way the younger boy moved in the mirrors. His gaze was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame, a fly trapped in a spider web.

Dongmin faltered at the next step, aware of how heavy and hot his boner was in his pants. He was also aware of how vulgar and apparent his erection would be _to everybody_ if he performed that step.

The music cut off, followed by a loud sigh from Jinwoo.

Their leader was at the end of his patience.

"Dongmin," Jinwoo growled, "would you please-"

"I'm sorry, hyung," Dongmin cut him off, wincing as he dropped into a ninety-degree bow. He even considered getting on his knees and begging for forgiveness that way... Except the thought of getting on his knees for Jinwoo repulsed him in a way that even he couldn't explain.

But it didn't matter, because even offering a bow in apology was something Dongmin normally would not do. It worked though, shutting Jinwoo up before he could finish calling Dongmin out. Dongmin was grateful for it, because the thing is, Dongmin was just as frustrated as Jinwoo.

Frustrated because they had a comeback soon, and because Dongmin was busy, not just with hosting _Show! Music_   _Core,_ but with memorizing lines for the new drama he was going to star in (it wasn't much of a role, but it was something), vocal practice, and appearances on other shows. He just did not have near as much time as everyone else did to practice dancing and memorizing his vocal lines.

Frustrated because he was horny and had no outlet for it.

He needed a break, a moment in which he could just _stop_ everything!

His face flushed; he swallowed his guilt. Because he could. Just stop everything, that is. He had been practicing lately. A lot, actually.

Some of the time it was with Taehyung, who had taken it in his head to surprise Dongmin every so often by attacking him with water balloons or other silly objects. Taehyung said it was because Dongmin needed to be prepared. Dongmin wasn't sure what he needed to be prepared for, but whatever. It wasn't a thought Dongmin could really focus on.

Mostly because his thoughts went _there_ , to the last time Taehyung had surprised him.

Dongmin felt his dick stiffen in his pants and sighed, now frustrated for another reason entirely.

Taehyung's ass had been surprisingly pliant and receptive; hell, Dongmin would say eager, even, to Dongmin's dick.

It had been a surprisingly pleasant feeling, that initial penetration and the resulting head-rush Dongmin received when Taehyung had climbed into his lap and rode him like a bronco that needed breaking, and break Dongmin did. He busted his nut in Taehyung's ass, and, still hard at _how hot_ it had been, stayed hard, leading to a second round of sex that had been as torturous as it was good, this time with Dongmin on the bottom.

It had also led to a surprising revelation.

One, Dongmin liked cumming inside of other boys, but not so much being on the receiving end, or maybe Taehyung just had copious amounts of cum. Whatever, it had been hell to clean up, sperm leaking out of his ass for what felt like days. That still didn't explain why he was feeling _the need_ to be fucked right now, even if it led to him being creampied.

Second, Sex was their fuel. Taehyung wasn't sure, but he thought that their ability to stop time came with a price that had to be paid. Most of the time that price seemed to be sex.

But Taehyung also couldn't be entirely sure that he hadn't just conditioned himself to have sex every time he stopped time since that was generally what he got up to anyway.

At the time, Dongmin couldn't complain about paying the price by fucking Taehyung silly.

Taehyung is a willing partner, after all.

Dongmin had _no_ willing partners here, right now.

Jinwoo sighed, pulling Dongmin back to the present.

"Everyone take twenty. We're not going home until we _all_ get this right."

A collective groan filled the room. Dongmin couldn't help but wince, knowing it was his fault that everyone else was going to have to stay.

He rolled over until he was on his stomach, the side of his flushed face pressed firmly onto the cool tile that comprised the floor, his dick crushed comfortingly beneath his body weight as he resisted the urge to rut against the floor.

Dongmin needed to get laid.

If he didn't, he was going to go crazy. Could he even be held liable for what he did if that was the case?

A groan from somewhere else had Dongmin contemplating opening his eyes, curious as to what was going on. Except he was so comfortable right now.

"Oh hyung, don't stop. My muscles are so _sore!"_ Minhyuk voiced aloud.

Someone was probably giving him a massage. They had been practicing their dance for a while now. Dongmin smiled briefly, glad someone was paying attention to the second youngest. Rocky worked so hard and never complained.

He deserved to be taken care of. Dongmin just wished that _he himself_ could do it, thoughts of Minhyuk's abs flashing through his mind.

Dongmin yawned, the silence of the room washing over him, broken only by Minhyuk's occasional grunts.

It was comforting. Comforting enough that Dongmin fell asleep like that.

* * *

 

Dongmin rolled over and sat up with a start, aware that he had dozed off when he should not have.

Jinwoo is gonna be angry, was his first thought.

Except, Jinwoo isn't going to be angry.

Dongmin sighed, even as he laughed to himself, slightly ashamed that he had unconsciously stopped time. Taehyung had warned him that if he did nothing to consciously release or ease his stress, his body would do it for him, in the only way it knew how.

By stopping time for him.

Still, Dongmin didn't really appreciate what his body was doing for him _because even if he did want to have sex right now_ , there was no one available to have it with.

He wondered if he could get away with jacking off, even as his eyes roamed the room, attracted to the two people Dongmin had really only ever done something with, even if they themselves did not know it.

One of those boys was the source of all his current problems.

But there was an even bigger problem than Bin just sitting there against the wall, or Minhyuk laying flat on his stomach.

Myungjun was straddling Minhyuk, his fingers frozen on the younger boys' lower back. He seemed amused by the look of pain etched on Minhyuk's pretty face. Bin was watching both of them, seemingly amused as well.

Dongmin didn't find anything amusing about it. Not with the way Minhyuk's shirt was pushed halfway up his torso, back glistening with sweat and oil. Dongmin didn't know where the oil had come from, he also didn't care.

Not with how Myungjun's crotch was resting so firmly on Minhyuk's ass. It left Dongmin reeling with feelings he couldn't quite identify.

Dongmin was hardly aware of what he was doing. One moment he was taking in his surroundings, the next he was across the room, not so gently pushing Myungjun off of Minhyuk's back, a scowl on his face.

"Hyung," he scolded, " Don't touch what's mine!"

The words left Dongmin reeling, even as a sense of righteousness flowed through him, along with satisfaction at the fact that Myungjun was sprawled awkwardly on the floor. What guilt Dongmin felt was swept away by his feelings of righteousness and satisfaction bigger as he himself straddled Minhyuk's thighs, hands and fingers digging artfully into the younger boys' back, hands sweeping upward so he could push Minhyuk's shirt further up his torso. Minhyuk's shirt still wasn't up far enough to satisfy Dongmin.

"Minhyuk-ah, you're mine! You shouldn't let other people touch you without my permission," Dongmin growled out.

He un-straddled the boy just long enough to reposition him so he could get his shirt off of him. Dongmin paused a second, admiring Minhyuk's abs and chest, his belly button and the perky nipples, the way his skin glistened with sweat.

Dongmin swallowed against this feeling that Minhyuk's bare torso _still_ wasn't enough. He wanted, _needed,_ more. He knelt and removed Minhyuk's shoes and pants, mouth hanging open as the jockstrap Minhyuk was wearing slowly revealed itself; the way his ass hung out of and was contained by such a flimsy piece of cloth. His ass was smooth and warm to the touch. It left Dongmin a panting, whining, shuddering mess as he grazed his fingers along Minhyuk's bottom until his finger dipped into the crevice of Minhyuk's ass-crack and dipped into his hole.

Minhyuk's hole was moistened by sweat and something else. Another shudder racked through him as he realized that, somehow, oil had gotten spelled into the crack of Minhyuk's ass.

That feeling of unreasonable jealousy threatening to overwhelm him, Dongmin found himself placing the younger boy back on his stomach, head resting comfortably on his hands.

"Minhyuk-ah, hyung is sorry, but I'm going to have to teach you a lesson," Dongmin stated, voice deeper than normal. His hand smacked Minhyuk's ass firmly before he gently rubbed at the red mark left behind, apologetic.

Most people would consider spanking or some other form of bondage or torture to be an appropriate punishment. Not Dongmin, though.

For him, the appropriate form of punishment would be to show Minhyuk just how much better it could be for him if Dongmin were the one giving a boy a massage.

Excitement coursing through Dongmin at the thought of touching Minhyuk _all over_ , and in front of Myungjun and Bin no less, Dongmin had enough mind to remove his own clothes before he was on the boy, balls resting on Minhyuk's bare ass cheeks.

A glance in the mirror showed Dongmin they looked good like this. Even if it was slightly lewd, with the way Dongmin's erection bobbed vulgarly in the air, tall and proud above the crack of Minhyuk's ass.

Pre-lube was already forming at the crown of his dick, forming a strand as it leaked into Minhyuk's ass, joining with the sweat and oil already mixed together around his anus, seeping into his anal canal.

A wanton moan escaped Dongmin's lips as he once more eagerly dug his fingers into Minhyuk's back, lust pooling in the pit of his lower abdomen, feeding his dick and leaving his balls tingling. 

The muscles in Minhyuk's back were strong, but pliant beneath his hands. Dongmin couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for Minhyuk to _pin him_ down, to have his way with him.

The thought came out of nowhere. It left Dongmin rutting against Minhyuk's ass. The friction wasn't enough, it just left Dongmin wanting, _aching_ , for more.

But this wasn't about him. This was about Minhyuk, and how he was being a _naughty boy!_ Even if he himself did not know it.

He continued, hands roaming to his lower back, kneading and exploring until his fingers were gingerly stroking the smooth globes of Minhyuk's ass. He spent more time massaging his ass than he had at any other one place, remembering how tight Minhyuk had been around his fingers. It left Dongmin shuddering at the possibilities, no, _the things_ , he wanted to do to Minhyuk.

But this wasn't about him.

This was about Minhyuk, being given a massage, no, _being touched_ , by another man that was not Lee Dongmin.

This also wasn't an ideal position for Dongmin to continue his massage.

He slid off the man-boy and flipped him Minhyuk onto his back. The repositioning only served to show how much Minhyuk had been enjoying the situation, his erection obvious where it was contained by the jockstrap Minhyuk was wearing.

Dongmin grabbed his hips and pulled Minhyuk closer, spreading his legs and pushing them into Minhyuk's chest. Minhyuk's asshole was further revealed, glistening with sweat, oil and Dongmin's pre-lube, gaping slightly as Dongmin further spread Minhyuk's cheeks apart with the fingers of one hand.

Leaving Minhyuk's legs pressed to his chest by the physics of time being stopped, Dongmin gently touched the soft folded flesh that comprised the winking star that was Minhyuk's asshole, his other hand going up to fondle gently at Minhyuk's balls through his cloth prison. It wasn't much of a debate in his head, _to do or not to do,_ as he released Minhyuk's balls and stopped stroking his finger over his asshole long enough to pull the Jockstrap off Minhyuk's hips, throwing the flimsy cloth to the side before he positioned Minhyuk back how he was.

His mouth salivating as he thought about how Minhyuk had tasted last time, Dongmin didn't even hesitate to dive nose first into Minhyuk's ass, sniffing gently before he trailed his tongue over that most precious part of Minhyuk's body, brain buzzing with pleasure at how easily his anus parted beneath the tender ministrations of his tongue; almost as if Minhyuk had been practicing taking things in his tight little bubble-butt.

The thought had Dongmin rutting his hips into the air, pulling away from Minhyuk.

"Is that it, Hyukkie? Are you a bottom? Do you want to be a good bottom for Oppa?" Dongmin breathed out.

In other times, speaking aloud during such a situation would have left Dongmin a blushing, stuttering mess. But, that was something else Taehyung and he had been working on. Taehyung _loved_ hearing Dongmin speak. Especially when it was kinky.

Still thinking about how tight Minhyuk had been the first (and only) time he had done this, Dongmin slipped his forefinger into Minhyuk's ass, reveling in the smooth, velvety feel of his rectum as it clamped tight. He couldn't help but wiggle his finger tenderly, enthralled by the sight of his finger being squeezed by Minhyuk's muscle. It wasn't long before he was doing more than wriggling his forefinger, poking his finger in and out of Minhyuk, seeking Minhyuk's prostate, laughing breathlessly as he found it, Minhyuk's hole clamping tighter around his finger.

It was addicting.

So addicting Dongmin played with him for what felt like an hour, but in reality was probably much less. It didn't matter, though. He was having, watching Minhyuk spasm beneath him because of _one finger_ , so he continued his massage in a manner he hadn't quite considered before.

Soon enough he got bored though, his dick twitching with a wanton need for attention.

Dongmin pulled out his finger, pulled Minhyuk closer. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, he just knew he needed to do something. His dick was so hard it hurt. He pushed his dick down, angling it until his cock was seated between Minhyuk's ass-crack, secure like a hot dog in between a hot dog bun. He closed his eyes as he used his other hand to apply pressure to the top of his dick, beginning to rub it back and forth. It was hot, just enough friction to satisfy Dongmin's lust, demeaning enough that it satisfied his sense of wanting control over Minhyuk; his _need_ to keep the boy all to himself.

His and his alone.

Getting carried away, Dongmin's dick hit a snag, or rather, snagged itself inside Minhyuk's ass, his cock changing angles on one particular upthrust.  The head of his dick barely broached Minhyuk's asshole. It had Dongmin freezing in place, his gaze turning contemplative as he stared at his dick and Minhyuk's asshole.

He couldn't help but appreciate how hot Minhyuk looked with something besides a finger beginning to bury itself inside his rectum. His dick spasmed, tingling at the prospect of burying itself inside something with such earnestness it seemed to be begging him to fuck the younger boy. His eyes squeezed shut, his head cleared.

He couldn't do it.

Not when Minhyuk was so...vulnerable to his ministrations.

He tried to pull out.

His hips pushed forward of their own will, the head of his cock sinking just that little bit more into Minhyuk.

A ragged breath left Dongmin.

"Just for a minute. Okay, Minhyukie? Just for a minute," Dongmin murmured.

He braced himself against the floor, adjusting his position so he could hold his weight up as his hips moved forward, his cock sinking slowly, just a little bit more into Minhyuk.

It was a strain. Minhyuk wasn't as tight as Dongmin remembered him being the first time he had ever done anything to Minhyuk. He wasn't even as loose as Dongmin had expected him to be, not with how he had been playing with the younger boy. He was just tight enough, hell,  _perfect enough_ , that Dongmin didn't have the words to describe it.

It was all he could do not to cum as he slowly but surely buried himself into a panting mess, weight collapsing on top of the younger as he positioned his head between Minhyuk's legs, eyes losing focus and squeezing shut as he pressed his forehead even against Minhyuk's forehead.

He _really_ wanted to kiss the younger boy.

A thank you for giving Dongmin these pleasant sensations.

Even if he wouldn't ever know about it.

_He wouldn't know about it._

_He would never know about it!_

Dongmin's hips moved, the thought a mantra as he almost pulled out and then thrust back in, slow and gentle as Minhyuk relaxed around Dongmin's dick.

Dongmin couldn't help but smile as he slowly picked up his pace, thrusting into the pliant boy. He may be inexperienced, but he knew how pleasant getting dicked down could be. Taehyung had shown him that. He tried to make it as good for Minhyuk as Taehyung had made it for him, rolling his hips as he rocked into the boy. So carried away with the sensation he was feeling and the sensations he remembered Taehyung giving him, he thought he could hear Minhyuk beneath him, moaning at him for more, telling him how good he was making him feel.

_So good!_

Dongmin came with a blast like a supernova, a guttural groan escaping him. His hips continued to jackrabbit in short, rapid thrusts, expelling every last drop of Dongmin's orgasm into the hapless boy beneath him.

It was so wrong, but oh so right.

It was heaven.

A blissful smile stayed on his face as he rolled off Minhyuk, satiated with his orgasm.

It was some time before he sat up, eyes focusing on Minhyuk's dick, still hard and rampant against his abdomen.

He reached for Minhyuk's dick, wanting to at least get the boy off.

Dongmin froze as fingers wrapped around his wrist, grasping tightly.

Tracing the hand to its source, he froze as he came eye to eye with Minhyuk, the boy's eyes almost black in the light of the room. An almost satisfied, predatory smile graced Minhyuk's face.

"Hyung... Don't you think since you got to come in my ass, it's only fair if I get to do the same to you? I mean, it's only proper, don't you think?"

Dongmin flinched.

"What?"

 

END CHAPTER

 


End file.
